Di Bawah Langit
by naranari II
Summary: Akhir kisah dari 'Di Bawah Hujan'. Special chapter: Dream. BTS. Jimin. Yoongi. Yoonmin/Minyoon. BL. Oneshot. End Chapter. Good bye dear
1. Chapter 1

**Dibawah Hujan**

**Author: naranari**

**Cast: Jimin – Suga BTS**

**Mentioned! Jin**

**Romance, Drama**

**Oneshot**

**Warning! It's genderswitch. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoongi menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan sangat kencang. Hingga suaranya mengagetkan Seokjin yang sedang membaca buku di sofa. Ia tidak menghiraukan pandangan kakak laki-lakinya yang seolah bertanya _'apa yang terjadi'_ dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya dilantai atas. Suara pintu tertutup dengan kencang terdengar lagi, dan Seokjin terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan anak itu." Seokjin mengelus dadanya kemudian melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

Yoongi tidak melakukan apa-apa didalam kamar. Ia hanya berjalan bolak-balik sambil sesekali menyeka airmatanya yang keluar sedikit. Dia ini gadis ceria dan sudah dewasa, bagaimana bisa ia menangis seperti ini. Hanya karena melihat kekasihnya yang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang wanita lain.

Tapi serius! Yoongi benar-benar merasa sangat marah dan terkhianati. Jadi ini balasan cintanya selama dua tahun kepada Jimin, kekasihnya. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis dengan sangat kencang. Selama ini ia selalu memaafkan kesalahan kekasihnya. Seperti kekasihnya yang lupa menjemputnya, atau kekasihnya yang lupa dengan hari jadi mereka, atau kekasihnya yang keras kepala dan arogan.

Tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa memaafkan Jimin lagi. Ia sudah tertangkap basah bersama dengan wanita lain. Yoongi duduk dipinggir ranjangnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Berteriak keras seolah ia sedang mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sudah menganjal dihatiya.

"Arrgghhh!"

Seokjin terperanjat disofa hingga buku yang ia pegang jatuh kebawah. Ia menengok keatas, kearah kamar Yoongi. Sumber dari suara teriakan itu berasal. "Pasti bertengkar lagi dengan Jimin." Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak mau mendengar rengekan menyebalkan Yoongi. Itu sangat menyiksa telinganya menurut Seokjin.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Jimin terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cepat. Tidak peduli dengan kendaraan lain yang juga sedang berlalu-lalang. Jimin hanya ingin sampai dengan cepat kerumah Yoongi, menjelaskan semua kesalahpahaman yang sudah terjadi. _For god sake_, tadi itu Jimin melihat Yoongi didepan gerbang kampusnya. Dan sialnya Yoongi juga melihat ia sedang memegang tangan teman wanitanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak bukan dengan sengaja memegang tangan Hyelim, hanya saja wanita itu sedang bernegosiasi dengannya dan ketika kesepakatannya _deal_ mereka pun berjabat tangan.

Sekali lagi, sialnya Yoongi melihat itu dan sepertinya kekasihnya sudah salahpaham dengannya. Jadi sekarang ia berniat untuk meminta maaf juga menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya. Jimin sudah hapal dengan tabiat kekasihnya yang sering _ngambek_ ini. Kalau sudah _ngambek_ Jimin harus berepot-repot ria untuk meminta maaf. Karena Yoongi itu—selain galak, juga sangat keras kepala.

Jimin sudah sampai dirumah Yoongi tidak lama setelahnya. Ia langsung turun dari motornya dan menggedor pintu rumah Yoongi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Noona,_ Yoongi _Noona_…tolong buka pintunya dan biarkan aku bicara." Jimin terus menggedor pintu itu. Seokjin yang kamarnya terletak dilantai bawah mendengar dengan jelas ketukan dipintu rumahnya dan suara Jimin yang memohon untuk dibukakan pintunya. Seokjin benci saat seperti ini, berada di atmosfer ketegangan karena adiknya yang sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya.

Seokjin mengumpat sebelum pergi keluar dari kamarnya. Seokjin membuka pintu dan langsung disambut dengan muka memelas Jimin. "Jin _hyung_…" lirih Jimin. Seokjin mendengus lalu melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Bertengkar lagi_, huh_?" Jimin hanya meringis menjawabnya. "Tunggu disini sebentar!" Jimin baru saja akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan sebelum pintu didepannya ditutup oleh Seokjin.

Pintu kamar Yoongi terbuka dan kepala Seokjin muncul dari baliknya. Yoongi sedang tengkurap sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_nya.

"Yoongi-ah, ada Jimin dibawah." Seokjin duduk disamping Yoongi dan melepas satu _earphone_nya.

"Uh?"

"Ada Jimin." Ulang Seokjin lagi. Air muka Yoongi berubah masam ketika mendengar nama Jimin. "Aku tidak mau bertemu. Katakan padanya."

Yoongi melesakkan wajahnya kebantal yang ada didepannya. Seokjin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya ia malas membujuk adiknya untuk menemui Jimin. Akhirnya Seokjin pergi dari kamar Yoongi.

Jimin yang sedari tadi menunggu Seokjin (sebenarnya ia menunggu Yoongi) hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Suara pintu terbuka memaksa Jimin untuk bangun (ia duduk diteras rumah Yoongi tadi) dan menghampiri Seokjin yang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Bagaimana _hyung_?" Seokjin jadi tidak tega memberitahu Jimin. Lihat! Saat ini Jimin sedang menangkupkan tangannya didepan dada dengan mata yang seolah memohon seperti anak kecil. Seokjin menghela napas,

"Kau pulang saja Jimin, sepertinya Yoongi sudah lelah hari ini."

Seokjin sebisa mungkin menggunakan kata-kata halus untuk memberitahukan maksud Yoongi yang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Jimin menunduk sedih, ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Kekasih manisnya pasti tidak ingin bertemu dengansaat ini. Hanya saja Jimin tidak sanggup jika harus bertengkar dengan Yoongi. Selama ini jika mereka bertengkar (kebanyakan karena hal-hal kecil dan itu juga salah Jimin) tidak sampai lima jam kemudian mereka akan berbaikan lagi. Tapi kali ini Jimin merasa ini adalah puncak dari semua kesalahannya pada Yoongi.

"Baiklah _hyung_, tolong sampai salam dan maafku untuknya." Seokjin mengangguk. Jimin memandang keatas, kekamarnya Yoongi, sebelum beranjak pergi. Baru berjalan dua meter dari pintu rumah Yoongi, Jimin berbalik. Seokjin menyerngitkan alisnya melihat Jimin yang berputar kembali.

"Oh _hyung_ aku lupa. Tolong sampaikan cintaku juga untuknya." Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin berjalan kembali. Seokjin sedikit tertegun mendengar penuturan Jimin.

"Dasar bocah." Seokjin menatap Jimin yang sudah berbelok kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya dan mengunci pintu.

.

.

.

Sejak kepulangannya dari rumah Yoongi dua hari lalu, Jimin belum bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya itu. Telpon dan pesan untuk Yoongi juga diabaikan olehnya. Jimin jadi bingung sendiri. Yoongi marah sungguhan padanya? Padahal sebelumnya jika ia membuat kesalahan pasti Yoongi akan segera memaafkan. Yoongi itu tipe yang mudah marah tapi mudah juga memaafkan.

Jimin sudah seharian ini menunggu Yoongi mulai dari rumahnya, lalu menyusul ke kampusnya, tapi Yoongi tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Jimin jadi rindu dengan kekasihnya itu. Biasanya pagi-pagi ia akan mendapat ocehan dari Yoongi tentang kebiasaannya bangun siang. Atau ketika jam makan siang Yoongi akan datang ke kampusnya (karena kampus mereka berbeda) dan membawakan bekal makan siang.

Bahkan Jimin kangen dengan momen-momen mereka.

Park Jimin kangen dengan Min Yoongi-_nya_.

Hingga menjelang malam Yoongi tidak juga terlihat. Rasa khawatir tiba-tiba menyeruak didada Jimin. Ia takut kekasihnya kenapa-kenapa, karena Jimin mengenal dengan baik kekasihnya itu. Ceroboh dan tidak takut dengan apapun adalah sifat Yoongi yang harus Jimin antisipasi kalau tidak ada dirinya disekitar Yoongi.

Dan sebagai kekasih yang baik—menurutnya—Jimin segera menuju rumah Yoongi, lagi. Tidak peduli jika Seokjin maupun Yoongi sendiri (kalau ada dirumah) akan mengusirnya. Niatnya untuk berkunjung _kan_ baik, untuk meminta maaf, pasti ia tidak akan diusir.

Ketika Jimin keluar rumah, langit sudah menunjukan tandanya akan segera turun hujan. Jadi ia menyiapkan mantel hujan dan juga payung yang sekiranya akan berguna nanti. Setelah semua persiapannya selesai, Jimin segera melesat menuju rumah Yoongi.

.

.

.

Rumah Yoongi terlihat sepi dari depan. Mobil Seokjin yang biasanya diparkir didepan juga tidak terlihat. Apa penghuni rumah pergi semua? Jimin mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya lalu men_dial_ nomor Yoongi.

Didering kelima panggilan dijawab.

Jimin berdehem sebentar, ia gugup. Akhirnya setelah seharian Yoongi tidak bisa dihubungi, sekarang kekasihnya itu mau menjawab panggilan darinya.

"Yoongi _noona_,"

Tidak ada suara hingga beberapa detik.

"Yoongi _noona_ kau disana?"

Kini Jimin benaran khawatir pada Yoongi, suaranya saja menunjukan betapa ia khawatir. Tapi setelah itu terdengar suara Yoongi dari seberang.

"Ada apa?"

Jimin menyerngit, suara Yoongi terdengar sangat kecil dan lemah, seperti ia sedang flu.

"_Noona_, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jimin tidak menjawab. Sedikit tidak percaya pada perkataan Yoongi. Jimin sangat tahu kekasihnya itu, bagaimana saat ia jujur dan bagaimana saat ia berbohong.

Dan kali ini Yoongi sedang berbohong.

"_Noona_, apa kau menangis?"

Yoongi disebrang telpon terhenyak mendengar pernyataan Jimin. Bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu? Apa ia mudah dibaca?

Dengan gugup Yoongi menjawab, "Tidak! Aku tidak menangis!"

_Ya, kau menangis_ noona. Kegugupan disuara Yoongi malah memperjelas semuanya. Jimin menghela napas, kepalanya ia dongakan untuk melihat ke jendela kamar Yoongi. Disana Jimin melihat siluet Yoongi yang sedang duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari tangannya mengusap wajah.

Benar kan, pasti sedang menangis.

"_Noona_, kau masih marah padaku?" Jimin melembut. Pegangan pada ponselnya mengencang.

"Aku tidak marah padamu!"

Ugh, Jimin gemas sekali pada Yoongi. Kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak mau jujur? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Yoongi saat ini.

"_Noona_! Aku tahu kau berbohong!" Jimin sudah tidak sabar lagi menghadapi Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi berjengit mendengar teriakan dari Jimin. "_Noona_, aku tahu kau marah padaku karena tempo hari kau melihatku dengan teman wanitaku! Kau salah paham _noona_!"

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, menahan isakan yang mendesak untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tidak boleh menangis, apalagi kalau sampai Jimin tahu. Pokoknya Yoongi harus bertahan.

"_Noona_, tolong keluarlah sebentar. Temui aku, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya." Jimin kembali melembut. Tadi tanpa sadar ia sudah mengeluarkan emosinya. Itu tidak bagus, karena menyelesaikan masalah dengan emosi tidak akan menemukan jalan keluarnya. Jadi Jimin berusaha untuk selembut mungkin, berharap Yoongi akan luluh dan mau menemuinya.

Tapi yang Jimin dapatkan adalah sambungan telpon yang diputus. Jimin menatap tidak percaya pada layar ponselnya. Yoongi memutuskan percakapan dengannya? Apa sekarang kekasihnya itu benar-benar marah padanya?

"_Noona_, tolong beri aku satu kesempatan lagi!. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu!" Jimin berteriak dari bawah jendela kamar Yoongi. Pokoknya mala mini juga masalahnya dengan Yoongi harus diselesaikan. Jimin memang pemuda penuh tekad dan arogan. Tapi memaksa adalah cara terakhir yang akan ia lakukan jika Yoongi tetap tidak mau menemuinya.

Kini langit kian gelap dan suara gemuruh sudah terdengar meski samar. Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya dan berderap pelan mendekati jendela. Gadis itu ingin melihat atau memastikan jika Jimin masih berada disana. Bukannya apa, tapi malam ini hujan akan turun dan sepertinya Jimin masih memaksakan kehendaknya agar Yoongi mau menemuinya.

Yoongi mengintip sebentar dari balik gorden. Jimin masih disana. Ia masih meneriakan keinginanya untuk bertemu Yoongi. Yoongi menghela napasnya dan kembali ke ranjang. Ia tidak berniat untuk menemui Jimin. Biarlah kekasihnya it uterus berteriak seperti orang gila dibawah sana. Nanti kalau sudah lelah Jimin pasti akan pulang.

Ya, Yoongi yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya karena suara petir yang sangat kencang. Hari sudah sangat malam, Yoongi melihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia menghadapkan wajahnya pada jendela kamar. Diluar sana hujan sangta deras membahasi bumi, ditambah dengan petir yang kadang-kadang datang.

Terbangun dengan tiba-tiba membuat Yoongi tidak bisa lagi memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya ia bangun dari ranjang dari berderap menuju jendela. Niatnya ingin melihat keadaan diluar, tetapi Yoongi terkesiap ketika melihat siluet seseorang sedang berdiri dibawah guyuran hujan.

Yoongi memperjelas penglihatannya, air hujan dan gelapnya malam menghalangi pandangannya. Dia seorang lelaki, Yoongi bisa melihatnya dari rambut pendeknya. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah sehingga Yoongi tidak bisa memastikan siapa gerangan yang sedang berdiri dibawah sana. Dengan hati-hati Yoongi membuka kaca jendelanya.

Sekali lagi Yoongi terkesiap, ia bahkan mundur satu langkah saking kagetnya. Itu Jimin! Lelaki yang sedang berdiri dibawah hujan itu Jimin! Jimin kekasihnya?!

Dada Yoongi dipenuhi oleh rasa sesak yang menyakitkan. Kenapa Jimin masih disini? Yoongi pikir, dengan mengabaikannya Jimin akan menyerah kemudian pulang. Tetapi, oh tidak! Bahkan Jimin kehujanan dibawah sana. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya,ia dilema, haruskah ia turun dan memaafkan Jimin, atau tetap egois dengan membiarkannya?

.

.

.

Jimin menengok keatas, ia melihat siluet Yoongi yang sedang berjalan mondar-mandir. Yoongi sudah bangun rupanya. Jimin sebenarnya sudah sangat kedinginan. Dia hampir satu jam kehujanan disini. Tetapi ia sudah bertekad untuk meminta maaf dengan Yoongi. Hujan bukanlah halangan untuknya.

"Yoongi _noona_, aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Jadi bisakah kau…bisakah kau berbicara dengaku! Kumohon _noona_!"

"Aku akan terus berdiri disini sampai kau mau mendengarkanku, _noona_!"

Jimin berteriak diantara suara hujan yang deras. Ia sangat yakin kalau Yoongi akan mendengarnya. Dan memang benar, Yoongi mendengar teriakan Jimin, Yoongi menghampiri jendela dan membuka kacanya.

Jimi tersenyum lega melihat Yoongi. Gadisnya itu baik-baik saja walau sedikit berantakan, mungkin efek bangun tidur. Tetapi pancaran kecantikannya tidak pudar meski kini sudah malam. Yoongi masih terlihat cantik dan sangat manis, apalagi dengan ia mengenakan piyama sutranya. Benar-benar cantik.

Jimin tesenyum melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi. "Akhirnya kau mendengarkanku _noona_."

"Jimin, apa yang kaulakukan ditengah hujan seperti ini! Apa kau mau sakit!" Yoongi juga berteriak, mencoba melawan suara hujan.

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena kehujanan _noona_. Yang penting kau mau menemuiku."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Kekasihnya itu sungguh sangat keras kepala. Jimin selalu menghendaki keinginannya, tidak peduli jika keinginanya itu merugikan dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin pulanglah! Ini sudah malam dan sedang hujan! Kau bisa sakit!"

"Tidak apa _noona_. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

Yoongi mengerang.

"Yoongi _noona_, apa yang kaulihat tempo hari itu adalah kesalahpahaman. Aku…aku tidak pernah menduakanmu dengan wanita lain. Saat itu aku sedang berjabat tangan dengan temanku, namun sayangnya kau melihatnya. Dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mengartikan itu semua. Tapi kau salahpaham _noona_. " Jimin menghela napasnya. "Kau tahu, bahkan sedetikpun aku tidak pernag berpikiran untuk menduakanmu. Karena pikiranku semuanya hanya tertuju padamu. Aku sibuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku. Membahagiakanmu adalah prioritasku dan mencintaimu adalah kewajibanku. Jadi _noona_, kumohon mengertilah."

Jimin melemah diucapan terakhirnya, ia sudah tidak kuat, kepala sangat pening. Tidak, Jimin tidak boleh menyerah. Selama Yoongi belum memberikan maafnya, maka Jimin akan tetap berdiri untuk meminta maaf.

Yoongi menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terlalu terharu mendengarkan pernyataan Jimin. Ia tidak pernah tahu Jimin bisa seperti ini; memohon padanya. Karena yang Yoongi tahu, Jimin adalah lelaki keras kepala, arogan dan penuh pemaksaan. Memohon dan mengemis adalah hal yang terakhir yang akan dilakukannya.

Dan pernyataan cinta Jimin tadi telah meluluhkan hatinya. Selama ini Jimin hanya memberikan perhatiannya untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya tapi Jimin tidak pernah mengungkapkannya menggunakan bahasa verbal.

"Yoongi _noona_, aku minta maaf padaku jika telah membuatmu salah paham. Aku mencintaimu Yoongi _noona_. Selamanya."

Yoongi sudah tidak sanggup lagi, jadi ia berlari secepatnya keluar dari kamar. Yoongi tertatih saat menuruni tangga dan bergegas membuka pintu. Ia melihat Jimin disana, hatinya kembali sesak. Jiminnya terlihat sangan pucat dengan bibir yang membiru dan bergetar.

Yoongi berlari sekuat tenaganya menerobos hujan, ia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya basah kuyup bahkan Yoongi tidak memakai sandal! Tapi itu tida penting, karena Yoongi butuh Jimin untuk dipelukya.

Yoongi menubruk tubuh basah Jimin dan memeluk lehernya. Ia sedikit berjinjit unutk menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Jimin. Jimin membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan sangat membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut Yoongi. Meghirup wangi khas rambut Yoongi yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia rasakan.

"Cukup Jimin! Sudah cukup berbicaranya. Jangan berbicara lagi!" Yoongi meneteskan airmatanya.

"Yoongi _noona_, kau memaafkanku?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan kencang, "Iya Jimin! Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih _noona_. Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian tubuh Jimin ambruk dalam pelukan Yoongi. Yoongi terkesiap sambil menahan tubuh Jimin. Yoongi merasakan hawa panas yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Jimin. Kekasihnya demam, tentu saja. Sudah berapa lama Jimin kehujanan dibawah sini? Jadi Yoongi memapahnya, meski sedikit kesulitan, menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi merebahkan tubuh Jimin disofa dan membuka sepatunya. Yoongi sedikit ragu saat akan membuka baju Jimin. Duh, tidak ada orang selain dirinya dirumah ini, kakaknya Seokjin sedang tugas diluar kota. Yoongi bingung kalau tidak diganti bajunya Jimin pasti akan semakin demam. Akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengeringkan tubuh Jimin dengan handuk lalu menyelimutinya. Setelahnya ia mengeringkan tubuhnya sendiri dan berganti pakaian.

Jimin terbangun karena kepalanya sangat pening dan tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia melihat sekitar dan bingung dengan keberadaanya. Dimana dia saat ini? Ingatan semalam berkelebat, hujan, Yoongi, pelukan, pingsan.

Jadi Jimin masih berada dirumah Yoongi? Tapi dimana kekasihnya itu. Jimin melihat tubuhnya, pakaiannya masih sama dengan yang ia pakai semalam hanya saja ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yoongi mungkin malu saat ingin mengganti bajunya. Jimin berdehem dan berdiri menuju dapur, ia sangat haus.

Tiba-tiba hidungnya mencium bau sup yang sangat harum dari dapur. Jimin melangkah lebih cepat dan menemukan Yoongi disana sedang memasak. Yoongi tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin karena ia membelakangi pintu dapur. Jimin maju pelan-pelan tanpa suara dan saat sudah dekat dengan Yoongi, ia segera memeluk kekasihnya.

"Astaga!" Yoongi berjengit kaget saat sepasanga lengan melingkari pinggangnya. "Jimin! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Jimin hanya terkekeh dan menyandarkan dagunya pada pundak Yoongi. "Kau masak sup?" tanyanya. Yoongi mengangguk dan mematikan kompornya kemudian Yoongi berbalik menghadap Jimin. Tangan halus Yoongi mengusap wajah Jimin. "Demammu sudah turun. Syukurlah."

Jimin memejamkan matanya saat Yoongi membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Demi tuhan, Jimin sudah sangat rindu dengan sentuhan Yoongi. Jimin menarik Yoongi lebih dekat lagi padanya. "Terima kasih _noona_ sudah mau memaafkanku."

Kedua tangan Yoongi membelai dada Jimin dan tanpa Jimin duga, Yoongi mencium bibirnya. "Ya, sama-sama Jimin."

Jimin tersenyum bahagia saat Yoongi sudah memaafkannya. Jimin menarik tengkuk Yonngi dan mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka. Bibir Jimin mengecup dengan sangat lembut bibir Yoongi. Oh, Jimin juga rindu bibir Yoongi. Bibir yang sangat manis dan membuatnya ketagihan. Kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang menyenangkan, bahkan Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk membiarkan lidah Jimin masuk kedalamnya.

Ciuman intens mereka membuat Yoongi kehabisan napas. Ia mendorong dada Jimin untuk menghentikan ciumannya. Tapi Jimin hanya sebentar membiarkan Yoongi mengambil napas, karena setelahnya Jimin kembali mencium dan melumat bibir Yoongi tanpa ampun. Membuat Yoongi kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Yoongi _noona_. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jimin. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

End

.

.

.

.

Well, ini cuma iseng doang nulis beginian.

Ya, boleh dibilang sih ini sebagai permohonan maaf dari author.

Karena setelahnya authornya ga bisa update untuk seminggu lamanya

Hahahahahaha.


	2. Payung Biru

**Dibawah Hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Boy's Love | Oneshot | Ficlet**

**Cerita kedua: Payung Biru**

.

.

.

.

.

Another oneshot from naranari. Check this out! Enjoy the story!

.

.

.

.

.

Seoul bukanlah kota yang intensitas hujannya besar, bahkan bisa dikatakan cukup jarang. Tapi sudah dua hari ini hujan besar disertai petir kencang membasahi bumi Seoul. Jalan raya sudah mulai macet karena sebagian orang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi mereka untuk mencapai tempat tujuan; kantor, sekolah, kampus dan sebagainya. Dipinggir jalan juga ramai dipenuhi oleh pejalan kaki dengan payung yang mereka bawa hingga membuat bahu jalan yang luas menjadi sedikit lebih sempit.

Dari sekian pejalan kaki yang ramai ada Yoongi, seorang siswa tingkat SMA yang sedang berteduh dihalte bis. Dia lupa membawa payung karena pikirnya hujan tidak akan turun lagi setelah kemarin sudah membuat sebagian Seoul tergenang air. Nyatanya Yoongi salah, hari ini hujan pun masih turun dengan lebatnya. Yoongi berdecak, mengecek kembali jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore.

"Dimana Jimin itu! Lambat sekali!"

Yoongi mengetukkan sepatunya pada aspal jalanan, salah satu kegiatan yang ia lakukan jika sudah tidak sabar. Jimin itu, ekhem kekasihnya, berjanji akan menjemput Yoongi pada jam empat. Tapi lihat sekarang sudah lewat limabelas menit dari jam empat dan Jimin belum juga muncul.

"Kalau dia datang, akan kuhabisi dia." Yoongi mengerang.

Ponsel Yoongi yang ditaruh dikantung celananya bergetar lama. Segera saja Yoongi mengambil ponsel itu dan menjawab panggilan dari Jimin.

"Ya! Kemana saja! Kenapa kau lama sekali sih. Aku sudah sangat kedinginan disini. Kalau kau belum datang juga," Yoongi menghirup napas, "Mati kau!" napas Yoongi memburu karena menahan emosinya sejak tadi. Kelakuan kekasihnya memang sangat menyebalkan.

Jimin yang berada disebrang telepon bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman dari kekasih-semanis gula-nya. Kalau sudah begini Jimin yakin salah satu dari anggota tubuhnya akan menjadi korban tangan kecil Yoongi. Bukan berarti Yoongi itu seorang yang kejam, hanya saja memang begitulah sifatnya. Dan Jimin selalu menerima apapun yang Yoongi lakukan padanya. Menyedihkan.

"_Hyung_, pelan-pelan bicaranya nanti tersedak."

Yoongi melotot, "Kau menyebalkan! Sudah cepat kemari."

"Iya iya. Aku sedang menuju kesana."

"Apa?!"

Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Lengkingan Yoongi menyakitkan tahu. Sedangkan Yoongi lagi-lagi mengutuk Jimin dalam hati. Ini sudah, astaga, hampir jam setengah lima dan Jimin baru ingin menuju kemari katanya?!

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa baru mau jalan?"

"Loh, kan _hyung_ sendiri yang minta tolong padaku mencarikan payung biru dirumahmu." Kata Jimin dengan sangat hati-hati, takut kekasihnya itu marah lagi.

Oh iya benar. Yoongi lupa tadi ia menyuruh Jimin mengambilkan payung biru dan menjemputnya disini. Tapi…

"Kenapa mesti lama sekali?"

"_Hyung_, jangan marah-marah terus. Nanti manisnya berkurang."

"Kau…" Mesti sebal namun tidak dipungkiri jika Yoongi merona mendengar gombalan garing dari Jimin. Dan itu berhasil membuat kadar darah tinggi Yoongi menurun.

"Cepat kemari. Aku sudah kedinginan."

Jimin tersenyum, "Tenang saja _hyung_. Kalau sudah ada aku, _hyung_ pasti akan merasakan kehangatan yang aku ciptakan…"

"Kemari saja!"

Sambungan terputus.

Yoongi mengerang karena gombalan Jimin lagi yang membuat pipinya semakin menghangat. Ugh, belum bertemu saja sudah hangat, apalagi jika sudah ada orangnya. Disana Jimin tersenyum sendiri memikirkan Yoongi dan hal yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Satu payung berdua, ditengah hujan yang dingin. Saling merapat, bergandengan tangan, menghangatkan satu sama lain. Haah~ dunia serasa milik berdua. Jimin cekikikan.

.

.

.

.

Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi berdiri sendiri dihalte depannya. _Coat_ panjang dan besar yang dikenakan Yoongi membuatnya nampak kecil dan mungil. Rasanya Jimin ingin cepat-cepat kesana dan memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi. Jimin cekikikan lagi.

"_Hyung_, sudah lama ya?" Jimin menepi disamping Yoongi dan melipat payung biru itu.

"Sudah tahu masih nanya!"

"Huu~ kau ngambek ya."

"Apaan sih!" Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin yang menoel dagunya. Tangan Jimin dingin dan Yoongi tidak suka kalau wajahnya dipegang oleh sembarang tangan.

"Nih sudah aku bawakan payung biru pesananmu _hyung_."

Jimin memberikan payung itu pada Yoongi dan Yoongi hanya bisa menyerngit. "Kenapa payung yang ini?!" Yoongi bertanya dengan galak hingga membuat Jimin tersentak.

"Loh, kan _hyung_ minta payung yang biru yang diletakkan dekat lemari televisi kan? Ini, aku menemukan yang ini."

Yoongi mengerang, "Ada berapa banyak payung didekat lemari televisi?"

"Ung, tiga. Atau empat ya?"

"Ada empat."

"Oh."

Yoongi menghela napas, "Ada berapa payung berwarna biru?"

"Ung….du…a?"

Mendengar jawaban Jimin membuat Yoongi tersenyum manis sekali, tetapi dimata Jimin senyuman manis Yoongi sekarang sama dengan sebuah ancaman. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak bawa dua-duanya bodoh!"

Jimin berjengit dan mundur selangkah kebelakang karena teriakan Yoongi yang mengalahi suara derasnya hujan. Yoongi tahu kalau kekasihnya ini mungkin sedikit bodoh dan naïf, tapi untuk hal yang beginian saja masa Jimin tidak tahu sih? Bikin kesal saja!

"Seharusnya kau bawa dua payung Park Jimin! Satu untukku dan yang lainnya untukmu! Kau harusnya tahu itu kan? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih? Kau membuatku kesal!"

"_Hyung_…"

"Apa?!" Jimin berjengit lagi. Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Jimin dilarikan ke dokter bagian THT. Yoongi sendiri sudah sangat kesal hingga napasnya memburu.

"Jangan marah-marah terus dong, kau tidak kasihan denganku?" Jimin memelas. "Tidak." Jawab Yoongi dengan cepat.

"_Hyung_, aku sengaja membawa satu payung saja supaya kita bisa berbagi."

"Berbagi? Berbagi apa?"

"Berbagi payung. Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih deras dan genangan air semakin banyak. Yoongi dan Jimin sudah meninggalkan halte bis sepuluh menit yang lalu. Diawali dengan perdebatan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk saling berbagi payung untuk pulang menuju rumah Yoongi.

Selama perjalanan Jimin terus saja tersenyum senang dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada Yoongi yang sekarang sedang merona parah diatas punggung Jimin. _Well_, Jimin memaksa Yoongi untuk naik keatas punggungnya dan mereka pulang dengan menggunakan payung yang sama. Alasannya agar payungnya muat menaungi mereka berdua. Padahal itu hanya akal bulus seorang Park Jimin.

"Bagaimana _hyung_, kalau begini kita bisa menggunakan payung bersama kan?"

Yoongi mengerang dan ingin sekali menjitak kepala kekasihnya itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat tangannya sedang memegang payung. Yoongi malu, tentu saja karena sekarang mereka menjadi tontonan bagi pejalan kaki lainnya.

"Kau ini… lihat saja nanti!" tangan Yoongi yang melingkar dileher Jimin mencubit. Jimin mengaduh tetapi malah mempererat pegangannya pada lutut Yoongi. "Untung aku bawa satu payung. Jadi aku bisa menggendongmu seperti ini."

"Argh, itu kau saja yang ingin mencuri kesempatan."

"Daripada mencuri kesempatan aku lebih suka menyebutnya mengambil keberuntungan."

"Terserah saja."

"Hahaha~ aku mencintaimu Yoongi _hyung_."

Yoongi terdiam tetapi sudut bibirnya tertarik hingga menampilkan senyuman manis disana. Ia mempererat pelukannya dileher Jimin dan kepalanya dibawa untuk bersandar pada bahu Jimin. "Aku juga mencintaimu." Lirih Yoongi.

The end

.

.

.

Well, ini ceritanya ga lebih dari 1k words. Jadi jangan pada minta lebih ya ;(

Lama tidak jumpa ya, kangen kaga? Pastinya dong! Ini deh buat permulaan setelah menghilang selama…emm, seminggu lebih mungkin?

Cerita yang lain lagi on writing… tapi gatau kapan kelarnya hahaha….


	3. heartwarming

**Dibawah hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Boy's Love | Oneshot | Ficlet**

**Cerita ketiga: Heartwarming**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another oneshot from naranari. Check this out. Enjoy the story

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_ hari ini pulang bareng lagi ya." Jimin menutup pagar rumah Yoongi dan menguncinya. Kemudian ia melangkah bersama Yoongi menuju halte bis didepan sana. Setiap pagi Jimin selalu mengantar Yoongi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan bis umum. Walaupun begitu Yoongi tetap senang dan tidak mengeluh.

"Humm, baiklah. Hari ini aku tidak ada latihan basket."

Jimin mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. Bisa pergi dan pulang sekolah bersama kekasih manisnya ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam kehidupan remaja Jimin. Meski Yoongi galaknya minta ampun tetapi dia tidak pernah menuntut Jimin melakukan hal-hal yang biasa pasangan kekasih lainnya lakukan; misalnya mengantar-jemput dengan kendaraan pribadi, atau jalan-jalan setiap _weekend_. Yoongi bukan tipe seperti itu. Bagi Yoongi bisa memberikan rasa nyaman saja itu sudah cukup.

Yoongi menatap pada langit yang sudah mulai kelabu, sepertinya hari ini hujan akan turun lagi. "Jimin, kau bawa payung biru yang kemarin?"

"Uh?" Jimin langsung memeriksa tasnya dan tidak menemukan payung biru milik Yoongi didalam tas. Jimin kembali mengingat kemarin dimana ia menaruh payung itu setelah mengantar Yoongi pulang. "Ah, sepertinya tertinggal dirumahku _hyung_." Jimin meringis dan siap-siap menerima ciuman manis dari tangan halus Yoongi. Tetapi Yoongi hanya menghela napasnya saja.

"Aku juga lupa tidak membawa payung."

Jimin menyerngit bingung pada Yoongi, biasanya kekasihnya ini akan marah-marah dan menabok pipi Jimin jika ia melupakan sesuatu miliknya. Mungkin kekasih manisnya itu sedang tidak _mood_ untuk marah-marah. Jimin mengelus dadanya.

Bis yang ditunggu mereka akhirnya datang. Jimin dan Yoongi menaiki bis bersama dan duduk ditempat favorit mereka; belakang dan paling pojok. Itu sih tempat favorit Jimin sebenarnya dan ia memaksa Yoongi untuk duduk disana juga. Jadi Jimin bisa menyandar dengan rapat pada Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menengok kearah jendela dan menatap langit yang sekarang sudah cerah lagi padahal tadi sempat mendung. Ia menghela napasnya, cuaca akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa diprediksi. Kadang hujan datang tiba-tiba, tak lama kemudian cerah kembali. Yoongi harus meminum banyak vitamin dan air putih untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan musim pancaroba seperti sekarang ini.

Apalagi kekasih super cerewetnya itu terus saja mengingatkan ia untuk selalu menjaga kesehatannya. Yoongi sih senang-senang saja diperhatikan seperti itu. Tetapi kadang Jimin melupakan kesehatannya sendiri karena ia sibuk memikirkan Yoongi.

Ponsel Yoongi bergetar diatas meja, saat ini sedang istirahat tetapi Yoongi malas sekali kekantin untuk makan siang. Ada pesan dari Jimin, Yoongi langsung saja membukanya. "Hyung_, jangan lupa makan siang dan minum vitaminmu. Jangan sampai sakit ya manisku~_"

Yoongi mengerang malas tetapi masih saja merona dengan pesan gombal dari Jimin. Tuh kan, baru saja dibicarakan, tahu-tahunya pesannya sudah sampai.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi tujuh menit yang lalu. Sebagian siswa sudah ada yang mulai meninggalkan sekolah karena sore ini langitnya kembali mendung. Yoongi yang sedari tadi sedang menunggu Jimin didepan gerbang sekolah mulai jenuh. Kekasihnya kemana sih, masa sampai sekarang belum juga muncul. Yoongi ingin segera pulang sebelum hujan turun, ia tidak mau kehujanan.

Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ditunggu Yoongi terlihat. Jimin berlari buru-buru sambil membenarkan letak tas dipundaknya. Napas Jimin terengah ketika sudah sampai didepan Yoongi. "Maaf _hyung_, aku terlambat. Tadi ada hal yang harus kuurus dulu."

"Ayo pulang. Sudah mau hujan." Jimin ikut memandang langit dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata hujan turun lebih cepat dari perkiraan Yoongi. Sebelum mencapai halte ia dan Jimin sudah basah kuyup kehujanan. Yoongi menggigil kedinginan, pasalnya ia tidak membawa jaket dan jas sekolahnya ikut basah. Sedangkan Jimin didepan terus saja berlari sambil tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi.

"Yoongi _hyung_, kita benar-benar kehujanan nih." Jimin menengok kebelakang dan menemukan Yoongi sedang menggertaka gigi menahan dingin. "Loh, Yoongi _hyung_ kau kedinginan ya?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yoongi, Jimin langsung saja menggendong Yoongi diatas punggungnya. Yoongi pun segera memeluk leher Jimin dan mencari kenyamanan disana. Setelah berlari lebih cepat akhirnya Jimin berteduh dihalte terdekat. Ia menurunkan Yoongi dan mengacak tasnya untuk mencari handuk yang selalu ia bawa.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" Jimin dengan telaten mengeringkan rambut, wajah dan tubuh Yoongi dari air dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Sesekali ia juga menggosoka tangannya kemudian menangkup pipi Yoongi untuk memberikan kehangatan untuk kekasihnya.

Yoongi hanya diam memandangi Jimin selama Jimin melakukan kegiatan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Bagaimana kekasihnya itu memberikan seluruh perhatian dan tanggung-jawabnya membuat hati Yoongi menghangat dengan sendirinya. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Jimin.

"Jimin." Panggil Yoongi dengan lembut. Jimin yang sedang mengeringkan tangan Yoongi mendongak keatas. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Jimin, ternyata Yoongi mencuri ciuman didahinya dengan cepat. Cepat sekali hingga Jimin harus menatap Yoongi dengan intens.

Wajah Yoongi memerah sempurna karena dilihat seperti itu oleh Jimin dan juga tindakan memalukannya mencium Jimin. Sumpah, itu tadi refleks Yoongi lakukan. Ia merasa hanya ingin mencium Jimin. Lalu suasana keduanya menjadi canggung. Sebenarnya hanya Yoongi yang kikuk. Jimin sedari tadi masih saja menatap wajah Yoongi.

"A-apa yang kau lihat." Yoongi mendorong wajah Jimin dengan telapak tangannya, tetapi tangannya malah ditangkap oleh Jimin sendiri. Yoongi jadi tambah canggung.

"Ung… Jimin,"

"_Hyung_," Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi, "Lakukan lagi."

"Apa?" wajah Yoongi menjauh seiring dengan Jimin yang mendekat padanya. "Jimin apa-apaan sih. Sana ah!" Yoongi berhenti karena kepalanya ditahan oleh Jimin. Mata keduanya saling mengunci dan kini wajah kedua tepat saling berhadapan.

"Cium aku lagi _hyung_. Tadi tidak terasa."

Yoongi melotot, ingin menyembur Jimin dengan makian tetapi bibirnya sudah ditutup terlebih dulu oleh bibir Jimin. Kini seluruh tubuh Yoongi menghangat hanya karena ciuman dari Jimin yang sangat _heartwarming_.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras tetapi sepasang kekasih dihalte itu tidak memperdulikannya. Karena mereka sedang sibuk untuk saling menghangatkan satu sama lain.

The end

.

.

.

.

.

Do you want more?


	4. Worries

**Dibawah hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Boy's Love | Oneshot | Ficlet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another oneshot from naranari. Check this out. Enjoy the story

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi masih melilitkan badannya pada selimut. Hari sudah beranjak siang tetapi awan mendung masih menghiasi kota Seoul. Hawa dingin menusuk tulang Yoongi hingga dia menggigil. Pagi hari yang dingin menjadi daftar hal yang menyebalkan untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi merentangkan tangannya ke meja nakas dan mengambil satu pak tisu yang ada disana. Sudah semalaman hidungnya bermasalah; meler dan mampet. Dan semuanya karena kemarin dia pulang hujan-hujanan. Dengan kekasih kecilnya, tentu saja. Imbasnya, badan demam, kepala pusing dan hidung mampet. Oh, hidung tersumbat bahasa bagusnya.

Tadi pagi ibu Yoongi sudah memberikannya sarapan bubur dan juga obat penurun demam. Dan sekarang Yoongi merasa ngantuk bukan main. Mungkin efek obatnya, dia sudah menguap beberapa kali. Tapi Yoongi masih berkeras untuk tetap membuka matanya. Karena sedari tadi ia menunggu kabar dari Jimin yang dari semalam belum juga menghubunginya.

"Jimin gitu kan. Kalau sudah salah suka ngilang tiba-tiba." Yoongi menggerutu. Mengutuki kebiasaan kekasihnya yang menghilang begitu saja telah melakukan suatu kesalahan. Membuat Yoongi sakit setelah bermain hujan adalah kesalahan.

Akhirnya setelah melawan rasa kantuk yang mendera, Yoongi memutuskan untuk menyerah dan tidur. Setidaknya dia harus mengisi kembali energinya jika Jimin nanti datang dan Yoongi ingin sekali menghajarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun ketika jam makan siang. Efek obat demamnya sangat ampuh, dia tidur hampir enam jam lamanya. Meski jam dinding menunjukan angka satu, yang berarti matahari siang sedang menyengat bumi, namun nyatanya hujan masih mengguyur. Yoongi mendengus, sepertinya hujan tahun ini menjadi yang paling besar intensitasnya.

Setelah merapikan sedikit ranjangnya, Yoongi beranjak kekamar mandi dan langsung membersihkan dirinya dengan air hangat yang sudah disiapkan. Ibunya berteriak dari bawah menyuruh Yoongi untuk segera turun dan makan siang. Yoongi mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan tidak ada pesan maupun panggilan dari Jimin. Ugh, Yoongi jadi geregetan sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu Jimin," Yoongi menatap garang pada ponsel ditangannya, "Jangan harap aku juga akan menghubungimu." Setelah itu Yoongi melemparkan ponselnya keatas ranjang dan ia beranjak pergi. Namun belum mencapai pintu Yoongi beerbalik dan dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak dengan malangnya.

"Aaah Jimiiiin! Telepon aku!" Yoongi menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan gemas dan dengan nada memelas ia memohon pada ponselnya. Ibu Yoongi yang kebetulan melewati kamar anaknya menyerngit bingung melihat tingkah aneh Yoongi. "Apa ini karna demamnya ya?" Ibu Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya dan berlalu.

Sekarang Yoongi sudah berguling-guling diranjang masih dengan memohon pada ponselnya untuk berbunyi. Atau sekedar memberikan notifikasi pesan yang dikirim Jimin. Namun sekali lagi, nihil. "Baiklah Park Jimin bodoh, aku bakal cuekin kamu! Biar tahu rasa!"

Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar melempar ponselnya lagi keatas ranjang dan ia pergi dari kamar tanpa berbalik lagi. Sekuat tenaga Yoongi menahan dirinya untuk tidak goyah dan tetap pada pendiriannya. Pokoknya dia marah dengan Jimin! Lihat saja nanti jika Jimin menghubunginya, Yoongi bakal mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Ekhem, oke lupakan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sore, serius. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, dan Jimin belum juga menunjukkan eksistensinya dengan menelepon atau mengirimi Yoongi pesan. Yoongi sendiri didalam kamarnya mulai bermuram durja. Ia menolak untuk makan dan minum obat. Ibunya sudah meminta Yoongi untuk keluar dari kamar, tapi anak manis satu itu tetap tidak mau mendengar kata-kata ibunya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau keluar." Yoongi mendengar derap langkah kaki ibunya yang menjauh dari pintu. "Jimin! Sepertinya Yoongi tetap tidak mau keluar! Kau pulang saja ya!"

Yoongi melotot, ibunya berbicara pada Jimin? Ah tidak, maksudnya Jimin ada disini? Dirumahnya? Yoongi secepat kilat turun dari ranjang menuju pintu. Tangannya sudah berada dikenop pintu, tunggu dulu! Apa benar Jimin kesini, bisa saja kan ini akal-akalan ibunya supaya Yoongi keluar dari kamar.

"Aaah~ benar. Ibu pasti sedang mengerjaiku." Yoongi manggut-manggut, "Tapi maaf, aku tidak akan tertipu olehmu Bu."

Yoongi kembali keranjang kesayangannya dan melilitkan selimut keseluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang ia tidak akan memperdulikan apapun lagi. Bahkan ketukan pintu kamarnya dan suara Jimin yang memanggil namanya.

Tunggu. Suara siapa tadi?

Yoongi melepaskan lilitan selimutnya dan berderap menuju pintu. Telinganya ia tempelkan pada daun pintu, suara Jimin terdengar jelas dari balik pintu.

"Yoongi _hyung_, Yoongi _hyung_. Ini aku!"

Benar. Ini suara Jimin. Yoongi sangat hapal dengan suara melengkingnya Jimin yang seperti perempuan. Lalu kenapa dia bisa ada disini?

"Yoongi_ hyung_, aku kesini untuk menjengukmu. Kudengar kau sakit demam ya?"

Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi sedang sakit? Tapi, kenapa dia tidak menghubungi Yoongi sama sekali.

"Maaf _hyung_ aku tidak bisa menghubungimu karena ponselku tertinggal dirumah."

O-oh. Jadi begitu alasannya? Jimin bukannya dengan sengaja tidak menghubunginya. Itu karena ponselnya tertinggal. Ah, Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah mengutuk Jimin tadi.

"Aku terburu-buru pergi kesekolah, aku kesiangan. Dan disekolah aku tidak menemukanmu dikelas, temanmu bilang kau sakit. Aku jadi panik _hyung_. Mana ponselku tertinggal pula, aku tidak tahu harus menghubungimu darimana." Yoongi hanya diam saja mendengar penjelasan Jimin. Tetap dengan telinga yang menempel dipintu. Yoongi masih enggan untuk menemui Jimin diluar.

"Pulang sekolah tadi aku langsung menuju kemari _hyung_. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Kau pasti sakit karena kehujanan kemarin kan? Dan aku merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku _hyung_ sudah membuatmu sakit. Makanya aku kemari untuk menjengukmu. Aku juga membawakan brownies kesukaanmu, yang rasa coklat."

Yoongi mendengar suara gemerisik dari plastik bungkus dan ia membayangkan brownies enak dan lezat didalamnya. Lalu perutnya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi. Ya ampun, Yoongi lapar lagi.

"Yoongi _hyung_, bukain dong pintunya. Aku kedinginan nih."

Yoongi menyerngit, kedingingan kata Jimin? Bukankah ia sudah ada didalam. Lalu Yoongi menengok ke jendela dan hujan yang turun menjadi pemandangannya. Jangan-jangan…

Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung menemukan Jimin yang sedang meringkuk kedinginan. Ditangannya ada beberapa kantung plastik berisi brownies yang tadi dibicarakan dan juga makanan lainnya. Yoongi memperhatikan keadaan Jimin; rambutnya yang kecoklatan basah, juga seragam dan jaketnya ikut basah.

"Jimin… apa kau kemari ketika sedang hujan?" tanya Yoongi. Ia ikut berjongkok didepan Jimin. "Hehehe, iya _hyung_. Aku tidak mau menunggu hujan reda, aku sangat khawatir padamu."

Alis Yoongi berkedut, "Ya! Apa kau bodoh?! Kalau kau juga sakit bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak akan sakit hanya karena hujan. Yang penting aku bisa melihatmu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu _hyung_." Jimin tersenyum lemah dengan bibir yang bergetar. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Yoongi langsung membawa Jimin kedalam kamarnya. Dengan cekatan Yoongi menyiapkan handuk, air hangat dan juga baju ganti untuk Jimin.

"Lain kali kalau ingin pergi, tunggulah hujan berhenti. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Cuaca saat ini sedang tidak bagus, jika kau kehujanan kau akan sakit. Dan aku menjadi orang yang paling repot jika kau sedang sakit." Yoongi mengeringkan tubuh Jimin dengan handuk, dan Jimin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Yoongi mengungkapkan rasa khawatirnya pada dirinya. Aah, Yoongi-nya ini memang manis sekali.

"Hyung," panggil Jimin. Yoongi berhenti dari kegiatan mengeringkan badan Jimin dan menoleh padanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi. Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan menaruhnya diatas paha, lalu tangan yang lainnya mengelus pipi putih kekasihnya itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Yoongi tersenyum sangat manis dan juga tulus. Ia menyandarkan pipinya pada tangan Jimin. "Tidak. Aku yang berterima kasih padamu. Kau melakukan semua ini karena rasa khawatirmu padaku. Aku sungguh tersentuh Jimin."

Kemudian Jimin membawa Yoongi pada pelukannya yang hangat. Rasa khawatir dari keduanya membuat hati mereka tersentuh. Tidak apa kau merasa begitu khawatir pada pasanganmu. Karena dengan begitu kau telah menunjukkan cintamu padanya

The end.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian menyebut ini sekumpulan oneshot? Kalau aku menyebutnya sebagai keisengan aja xD

.

.

.

.

.

More?


	5. jealous

**Dibawah hujan | Yoongi. Jimin. | Romance | Boy's Love | Oneshot | Ficlet.**

**Mentioned! GOT7's Jackson. Infinite's Sungjong**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Another oneshot from naranari. Check this out!

.

.

.

.

.

'_Hai Yoongi _hyung_, ini Jackson Wang dari kelas 11. Salam kenal~_'

Yoongi mengambil post-it berwarna kuning yang tertempel dilokernya. Dia melirik kekiri dan kanan untuk mencari siapa yang sudah meninggalkan pesan itu, namun lorong sekolah hanya diisi segelintir siswa. Yoongi mengedikkan bahu, menaruh post-it itu kedalam tasnya dan segera berlalu menuju kelas.

Sudah dua hari ini ia absen karena sakit demamnya. Dan Jimin selalu ada dirumahnya ketika jam pulang sekolah hingga menjelang malam. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar menjalankan perannya sebagai kekasih yang baik dan bertanggung-jawab. Kadang Jimin harus merelakan uang jajannya karena Yoongi minta dibelikan sesuatu, alasannya karena ia lagi sakit dan harus dipenuhi semua permintaannya. Jimin sih iya-iya saja! Daripada dimarahi dan tidak boleh bertemu lagi, kan repot.

Pagi ini Yoongi tidak berangkat bareng Jimin karena diantar oleh ayahnya yang juga akan pergi menuju kantornya. Begitu sampai dikelas, Yoongi sudah ditunggu oleh teman-temannya. Yoongi menaruh tas diatas meja dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku pelajaran. Post-it kuning tadi ikut terjatuh ketika Yoongi mengeluarkan bukunya. Ia menyerngit dan mengambil kertas post-it itu.

"Ah! Hey, kalian kenal dengan Jackson Wang dari kelas 11?" tanya Yoongi pada temannya yang sedang mengobrol. Sungjong, salah satu dari teman Yoongi, langsung menjawab. "Apa yang kau maksud Jackson Wang yang atlit anggar itu? yang sudah menjuarai beberapa kali medali emas?"

Yoongi hanya diam saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sungjong. Karena dia memang tidak mengenal siapa itu Jackson Wang. "Uhm, mungkin. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Apa?!" Sungjong dan yang lainnya memekih heboh. Oh _sesange_, siapa sih yang tidak kenal Jackson? Dia lumayan tampan dan yang paling mengesankan adalah prestasinya dibidang olahraga itu.

"Semua orang mengenalnya, Min. kenapa kau tidak?" Sungjong masih tidak percaya. "Aku benar-benar belum kenal. Mungkin kalau melihat wajahnya aku akan mengenalinya. Mungkin."

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku kenalkan kau padanya." Yoongi mengangguk dan mulai membuka lembaran buku, ketika Sungjong mulai bertanya lagi. "Tapi, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Jackson?"

Yoongi tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya bertanya." Meski masih penasaran dengan jawaban Yoongi namun akhirnya Sungjong hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Yoongi nyengir dengan kaku dan mulai menulis.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Yoongi _hyung_, kubawakan kau bekal makan siang. Semoga kau menyukainya ya._

_p.s. dihabiskan ya _hyung'

Yoongi kembali mendapatkan pesan di post-it, kini berwarna _pink_ -serius Yoongi merasa malu menerimanya-, dari orang yang sama dengan yang mengirimkan post-it warna kuning kemarin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jackson dari kelas 11 itu. Dan didalam lokernya Yoongi menemukan kotak bento berwarna biru langit dengan botol air minum dengan warna senada.

"Huh, dia perhatian sekali denganku."

"Siapa yang perhatian denganmu?"

Yoongi berjengit karena suara Jimin terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Yoongi langsung menutup lokernya dan berbalik menghadap Jimin. "Oh, hai Jimin. Sudah lama disana?"

Jimin memberikan tatapan mencurigakan, "Kau kenapa? Menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"Tidak!" jawab Yoongi dengan cepat dan meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar. Kemudian ia membawa kotak bento itu kehadapan Jimin. "Ini aku tadi mengambil kotak ini."

Jimin masih menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang sama namun kemudian ia melembutkan tatapannya."Tumben sekali kau bawa bekal _hyung._"

"Huh, iya. Tadi ibuku yang membuatkannya."

Lalu Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi membawanya menuju kantin sekolah. Karena ini sudah jam makan siang jadi Jimin kembali melakukan aktifitasnya yaitu makan bersama, karena sudah dua hari ini Jimin makan siang sendiri.

Keduanya makan dengan tenang dan sesekali Jimin bertanya hal yang ringan dan dijawab dengan ringan pula oleh Yoongi. Tiba-tiba seseorang duduk didepan Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Yoongi _hyung_ suka dengan bekal yang kubawa?"

Yoongi dan Jimin sama-sama tersentak, apalagi Yoongi yang namanya dipanggil oleh orang tersebut. Mereka berdua menoleh dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang lumayan tinggi, memakai topi terbalik ber_name-tag_ Jackson Wang. Yoongi menjatuhkan sumpit yang ia pegang. Oh, diakah yang bernama Jackson Wang? Yang katanya atlit anggar dan sudah menjuarai beberapa olimpiade itu?

"Jac-Jackson Wang?"

Jackson mengangkat satu alisnya lalu tersenyum. "Ya. Aku Jackson Wang. Salam kenal _hyung_." Jackson membungkuk, dan Jimin hanya melongo melihat interaksi antara Yoongi dan Jackson ini. Tunggu, Jimin baru ingat. Tadi Jackson bilang bekal yang ia bawa? Maksudnya bekal yang sedang Yoongi makan itu darinya?

"Hyung, ini bekal darinya? Tanya Jimin langsung. Yoongi jadi gelagapan sendiri, ia menoleh pada Jimin dan Jackson bergantian. "Ehm… ini memang, memang darinya."

"Tadi kau bilang itu dari ibumu?!"

Jimin kini menatap Yoongi yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa terbakar dan panas sekali. Kenapa kekasihnya ini berbohong padanya. Dan kenapa pula kekasihnya ini kenal dengan Jackson! Itu yang paling ingin Jimin ketahui.

"Anou, Jimin… kita bicarakan nanti saja sepulang sekolah ya?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Yoongi _hyung_ mau pulang dengan siapa? Aku bisa memberikanmu tumpangan di mobilku."

Yoongi meneguk ludahnya sendiri sedangkan Jimin membesarkan bolamatanya dan seakan ingin membunuh Jackson dengan tatapannya itu. Jackson sendiri tidak peduli dengan tatapan Jimin yang menakutkan dan malah menunggu jawaban Yoongi dengan antusias.

"Bagaimana _hyung_, mau pulang denganku?" tanya Jackson lagi. Yoongi menggigit ujung bibirnya dan menoleh pada Jimin yang kini sedang memasang tampang _bête_. "A-aku… aku pulang dengan Jimin hari ini, Jack. Maafkan aku."

Jimin melongo dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri tanpa suara. Yoongi mengangguk singkat dan Jimin langsung mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Jackson memasang wajah kecewa tapi hanya sebentar karena ia langsung tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lain kali kita harus pulang bersama. Okay _hyung_?" Jackson langsung pamit dan meninggalkan meja Yoongi sebelum Jimin sempat protes padanya.

Jimin masih saja menatap punggung Jackson yang sudah menjauh dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apa-apaan pemuda itu, berani sekali ia mendekati Min Yoongi yang manis yang merupakan pacarnya dunia akhirat. Tidak ada, dan tidak akan pernah ada, orang yang bisa mencintai Yoongi selain dirinya, Park Jimin.

"Yoongi _hyung_, kenapa bisa kenal dengan dia?" Jimin rupanya masih penasaran dengan hal itu. Bagaimana tidak, Jackson itu sudah menjadi hal yang menganggu. Yoongi menghela napasnya, mungkin memang seharusnya ia menceritakan ini pada Jimin.

"Dia itu sudah beberapa kali menempelkan post-it dilokerku. Dan bekal ini, ya memang dia yang membawakannya. Bukan dari ibuku."

"Ah begitu." Jimin sempat kecewa degan Yoongi karena berbohong tentang Jackson. Memangnya kenapa kalau Yoongi tidak mau menceritakan hal itu pada Jimin? Apa Yoongi takut Jimin akan marah padanya?

"Kau tidak marah denganku kan?"

"Hah?!" Jimin berseru kemudian mengangguk dengan pelan, "Tidak apa kok _hyung_. Walaupun kau telat memberitahuku,setidaknya kau sudah jujur."

Yoongi menghela napasnya. Jimin mungkin bersifat kekanakan, tapi dia selalu mengerti Yoongi. Jimin tidak pernah memaksa Yoongi untuk menceritakan tentang kehidupannya. Tidak pernah menyuruh Yoongi untuk selalu memberinya kabar. Karena Jimin percaya dengan Yoongi. Ya, walaupun dia tidak pernah percaya pada semua orang yang berusaha mendekati kekasih manisnya itu.

Yoongi mengambil nasi dari bekalnya dan menyuapkan Jimin. Jimin menerima suapan dari Yoongi dengan senang. Ketika Yoongi akan menarik tangannya, Jimin menahannya. "Huh?" Yoongi memberikan tatapan bingung tapi Jimin masih tetap memegang tangan Yoongi dan menatap langsung pada matanya. "Jimin, kenapa sih?"

Tapi Jimin tidak menjawab. Ia malah membawa tangan Yoongi menuju bibirnya, sendok yang dipegang Yoongi, Jimin taruh. Dan Jimin langsung mencium tangan Yoongi dengan lembut. Yoongi tentu saja kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Jimin, ia ingin menarik tangannya. Tetapi syaraf motoriknya tidak bekerja-sama dengan baik dengan otaknya. Yoongi masih membiarkan tangannya dikecup oleh Jimin.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Yoongi _hyung_." Jimin tersenyum dan membuat pipi Yoongi berwarna merah muda. Jimin selalu mempuyai caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada Yoongi. Meskipun kadang Yoongi bersikap semaunya dan tidak memperdulikan Jimin. Karna apapun yang Jimin lakukan selalu membuat Yoongi jatuh cinta pada alasan yang sama. Yang hingga kini Yoongi tidak mengetahui alasannya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengan Jackson itu. Dia terlalu tinggi untukmu. Dan lihat alisnya itu, menyeramkan seakan mengajakku untuk bertanding dengannya. Lain kali kalau kau dapat post-it darinya langsung bilang denganku. Biar aku-"

"Makan saja nih!"

the end

.

.

.

.

'the end' disini maksudnya cerita untuk chapter ini selesai. Bukan dari keseluruhan ceritanya ya ^^

Okay ini aku tulis dengan terburu-buru. Kalian pasti tau bagaimana hasil pekerjaan yang dikerjakan dnegan buru-buru. _If you know what I mean_. Dan aku tahu pasti ada dari kalian yang menunggu kapan aku akan memposting cerita baru lagi (serius, ga becanda) dan ingin secepatnya diupdate. _But, I have my own world. My own real life_. Aku ga bisa berada didepan laptop seharian untuk menulis cerita. Apalagi, _seriously_ aku ga suka ngomongin ini, kuliahku sudah bisa dibilang mendekati semester akhir. _So_, aku harus tetap fokus sama kuliah aku. Aku engga sok sibuk, beneran deh, karena aku memang benar-benar sibuk. Jadi aku mohon sama kalian _my beloved readers_ untuk tolong mengerti sama keadaan aku ya~

Ini untuk terakhir kalinya aku nulis begini karena aku gak suka ngomongin _real life_ aku disini. Nanti disangka sok-sok lah…. Makasih ya readers tersayang :*

p.s. aku lagi tergoda sama Jackson GOT7! Dia itu seperti _boyfriend material_ buat aku ^^ tapi tetap dong MinYoongi yang jadi juara dihati :*


	6. Stalker

**Dibawah Hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Boy's Love | Onesehot | Ficlet**

**Mentioned! Jackson and Mark**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Antoher **oneshot from naranari

.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi _hyung_!"

Yoongi yang berada didepan lokernya menengok dan menemukan Jackson menuju kearahnya. Penampilan pemuda itu cukup berbeda dari biasanya. Jackson memakai topi yang ujungnya ia tarik kebelakang hingga dahi putihnya terlihat. Cukup tampan juga kalau dilihat-lihat, Yoongi tersenyum tipis.

"Hai Jackson, ada apa?"

Jackson menggosok kedua telapak tangannya lalu, "Ung, begini. Bagaimana dengan pulang bersama hari ini? Apa kau bisa?"

Yoongi menutup lokernya dan nampak berpikir. "Hari ini ya, tapi aku harus latihan basket dulu."

"Ah~ begitu. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

"Eh, tapi tidak apa-apa jika kau harus menunggu?"

"Tidak masalah."

.

.

.

.

Jimin memandang keakraban antara Yoongi dan Jackson dari balik loker yang paling ujung. Ia mendengus, Jackson sepertinya sudah mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mendekati _hyung_ manisnya itu. Jimin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Ketika Yoongi sudah pergi dan Jackson masih disana, Jimin menghampiri Jackson. Dengan membusungkan dada dan kepala yang ditegakkan, Jimin berdiri angkuh didepan Jackson.

Jackson hanya memandang Jimin dengan bingung dan juga sedikit risih. Apa maksudnya Jimin berlagak seperti itu didepannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Jackson langsung. Jimin mendengus, memandang Jackson dari bawah keatas.

"Kau sama pendeknya denganku."

"Maaf?!" ada perempatan siku-siku imajiner dikepala Jackson ketika Jimin menyinggung tentang tinggi badannya. Memang kenapa kalau Jackson pendek? Masalah buat Jimin?

Jimin maju selangkah, "Jackson wang. Jangan coba-coba mendekati pacar manisku lagi." Setelah mengatakan itu Jimin langsung pergi meninggalkan Jackson tidak lupa dengan salam perpisahan; sebuah dengusan yang lebih keras.

"Apaan sih?!" Jackson hanya menggeleng kemudian ikut pergi meninggalkan loker-loker didepannya menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat siang ini Jimin tidak pergi kekantin bersama Yoongi. Ia ingin mengawasi kekasihnya ini, siapa tahu si Jackson itu tetap mendekati pacarnya walau ia sudah memperingatkan padanya. Yoongi pergi ke perpustakaan bersama dengan teman sekelasnya. Jimin mengikuti dari belakang dengan mengendap-endap; persis seperti _stalker_. Yoongi dan temannya berhenti di rak buku tentang fisika terapan. Jimin melotot, astaga kekasihnya belajar fisika terapan? Membayangkan saja sudah membuat Jimin mual.

Kemudian Jimin mengambil tempat paling pojok dengan sebagian wajahnya ia tutup dengan kupluk hoodie yang ia pakai. Yoongi duduk tiga kursi dari Jimin dan dengan posisi yang membelakangi Jimin, Jimin jadi mudah untuk memulai pengintaiannya.

Sepuluh menit pertama Jimin masih betah duduk sambil memandangi pacarnya itu. Ternyata sisi belakang dari tubuh pacarnya lumayan juga, Jimin tersenyum sendiri. Kemudian datang lagi satu teman Yoongi yang lainnya duduk disebelah Yoongi. Jimin melotot-lagi- pada teman Yoongi disebelahnya karena, _what the hell_, ia duduk terlalu dekat dengan pacar manisnya. Bahu mereka bahkan saling menempel.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya Jimin sudah tidak betah didalam perpustakaan lagi. Keakraban Yoongi dengan teman-temannya membuat darah Jimin mendidih. Masalahnya mereka terlalu intim untuk disebut sebagai teman, Jimin saja yang pacarnya belum pernah sedekat itu. Kasihan kan Jimin.

Akhirnya Jimin berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan pelan menuju tempat Yoongi. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Kalau Jimin sampai emosi dan membawa kabur Yoongi, bisa-bisa Yoongi yang marah padanya. Ah, Jimin menggeleng. Lalu ia merubah haluannya menuju pintu perpustakaan. Lebih baik Jimin segera mencari samsak. Atau apapun itu yang bisa ia pukul.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari dan Jimin masih saja menjadi _stalke_r kekasihnya sendiri. Heol! Ini sungguh tidak etis sebenarnya. Sama saja Jimin meragukan kepercayaan Yoongi. Tapi bukannya Jimin tidak percaya pada Yoongi, ia hanya tidak bisa mempercayai semua orang yang mendekati Yoongi. Bukankah Jimin sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini?

Namanya juga cinta mati, Jimin selalu berusaha untuk menjadi lelaki satu-satunya untuk Yoongi. Lelaki yang selalu Yoongi lihat. Yang Yoongi cari pertama kali disaat senang maupun sedih. Makanya Jimin menjadi terlalu posesif pada Yoongi.

Seperti hari ini Jimin mengikuti Yoongi ke sebuah kafe dekat sekolahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Yoongi tadi mengirimi ia pesan kalau Yoongi tidak bisa pulang bareng karena harus menemui temannya dikafe itu untuk belajar kelompok. Jawaban Jimin iya; iya aku akan ikut dibelakangmu, maksudnya.

Cuaca hari ini kembali mendung. Awannya sebagian menghitam dan suhu menurun. Jimin menggerutu selama perjalanan karena ia tidak membawa payung lagi. Tadi pagi pembaca berita mengatakan hari ini Seoul cukup cerah, jadi Jimin tidak perlu menyiapkan payung lagi. Namun, kenyataan itu memang buruk dibanding ekpestasi.

Jimin kembali menyamar menjadi seorang pengintai. Ia duduk tepat dibelakang Yoongi dengan saling memunggungi, jadi Yoongi tidak akan tahu kalau Jimin ada disana. Selama lima belas menit Jimin terus mendengarkan apa yang Yoongi dan temannya bicarakan, dan semuanya menyangkut pelajaran yang Jimin sendiri tidak mengerti. Setelah merasa kalau Yoongi benar-benar belajar disini, akhirnya Jimin memutuskan untuk pulang.

Lalu bel pintu kafe berbunyi ketika ada pelanggan lain yang masuk. Jimin sudah akan bangun dari kursinya ketika nama Yoongi diteriakan dengan lantang. Yoongi pun menjawab sapaan itu, dan sukses membuat Jimin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang, karena…

"Hai Jackson, disini!"

_What the_… itu nama Jackson yang diteriaki Yoongi!

Jimin kembali memasang telinga dan kali ini dia tidak akan melewatkan barang sedikitpun pembicaraan mereka. Hati Jimin panas mengetahui kalau ternyata Yoongi tidak hanya bertemu dengan temannya, tetapi juga dengan orang yang saat ini menjadi daftar pertama orang yang harus dienyahkan versi Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa dengan kencang ketika Jackson melontarkan kalimat-kalmat lucu dan akan tersipu malu ketika Jackson sudah mulai menggodanya. Jimin kembali panas dan memanas saat Jackson dengan tidak tahu malunya menggoda kekasihnya. Pacarnya. Siapa sih didunia ini yang suka jika kekasihnya diganggu dan digoda oleh orang lain. Palagi orang ini sudah cukup mengganggu hubungannya.

Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk diam saja membiarkan Jackson melancarkan aksinya menggoda Yoongi. Ia menggebrak mejanya dan langsung berdiri. Yoongi sontak saja kaget karena ia duduk tepat dibelakang Jimin. Dan Yoongi lebih kaget lagi ketika Jimin menghampirinya dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan tajam. Astaga, bukankah ini pertanda yang tidak baik? Yoongi bisa merasakan hal itu.

"Ji-Jimin, sejak kapan kau disitu?" Yoongi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Duh, bisa gawat urusannya kalau Jimin sudah dalam mode seperti ini.

Jimin tidak menjawab Yoongi, tetapi ia melihat kearah Yoongi dan Jackson bergantian. Lalu tersenyum sinis, "Oh jadi ini yang kau lakukan dengan acara 'belajar bersama'mu? Bertemu dengan bocah ini ya?"

"Apa?!" itu suara Jackson yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Jimin. Bocah katanya, apa Jimin tidak pernah berkaca?

Jackson berdiri dan menghadap Jimin, Yoongi juga ikut berdiri. "Park Jimin sebelum kau menuduh seseorang, sebaiknya kau mencari tahu."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya, tidak tahu apa yang mesti ia lakukan sekarang. Jackson kembali berbicara. "Dan jika kau tidak keberatan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan bocah. Dasar bocah."

Mata Jimin melotot mendengar Jackson menyebutnya bocah juga. Jimin sudah siap untuk membalas Jackson ketika tangannya ditarik keluar oleh Yoongi. "Jimin kita harus berbicara!"

Jackson menatap pasangan yang baru saja keluar dari kafe lalu menghembuskan napasnya. Astaga repot juga berurusan dengan pacarnya Yoongi itu. "Ekhem!"

Jackson tersadar ketika suara deheman seseorang terdengar. Ia menengok kesamping dan menemukan seorang pemuda tampan duduk dihadapannya. "Seru banget ya pertengkaran kalian. Aku sampai dilupakan."

Jackson meringis dan meminta maaf. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Oh ya, kau temennya Yoongi _hyung_ ya?" tanya Jackson. Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Ya. Namaku Mark Tuan."

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru melepaskan tangan Jimin ketika mereka sampai disebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang berada disini, mungkin karena habis hujan dan rumput masih sangat basah. Yoongi berkacak pinggang dan menatap malas pada Jimin.

"Kau ini! Ngapain sih tadi bertengkar dengan Jackson? Bikin malu saja!"

Jimin mendengus, "Oh, jadi aku ini membuatmu malu ya, _hyung_? Kenapa kau mau berpacaran denganku?"

"Astaga. Bukan itu maksudku." Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Benar-benar susah berbicara dengan Jimin kalau sedang ngambek. "Dengar ya Jimin. Aku tidak suka kalau kau seperti itu lagi."

"Aku ini sedang cemburu _hyung_. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Cemburumu itu tidak beralasan, Park Jimin."

"Tidak beralasan? Jackson tadi sudah menggodamu, jelas saja aku jadi cemburu."

Yoongi menghela napas lagi, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kemudian Yoongi menggapai tangan Jimin. Namun segera ditepis oleh Jimin, Yoongi tersentak. Kemudian ia kembali meraih tangan Jimin dan kali ini Jimin tidak menolaknya.

"Park Jimin, kau ini kekasihku kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau sayang padaku kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku sayang sekali denganmu _hyung_."

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan sedikit merona sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku juga sayang padamu. Dan aku percaya padamu. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menganggap serius setiap kata godaan dari Jackson maupun yang lain. Karena itu semua tidak berpengaruh padaku."

Jimin mulai memerhatikan Yoongi. "Karena aku hanya percaya pada setiap kata godaan yang keluar dari mulutmu. Aku hanya percaya pada pernyataan cinta darimu, tidak dengan yang lain. Jadi, mulailah percaya denganku juga Jimin. Percaya bahwa kau tidak akan termakan oleh gombalan manis mereka."

Jimin tersenyum tulus pada Yoongi dan membalas genggaman tangan Yoongi. "Baiklah, mulai saat ini aku akan percaya sepenuhnya padamu hyung. Aku tidak akan cemburu lagi dan tidak akan membuatmu malu lagi."

Yoongi terkikik, Jimin membawa kedua tangan Yoongi kedepan bibirnya dan mengecupnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Oh ya, dan berjanjilah tidak lagi menjadi _stalker_ku."

Jimin tersentak dan berubah kikuk, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Eng, darimana _hyung_ tahu aku membututimu?"

"Semua orang juga tahu kau selalu mengikutiku." Jimin tidak bisa menahan malunya, apalagi ketika Yoongi menertawakannya. Harga diri Jimin sebagai seorang pejantan tangguh jatuh begitu saja didepan pacarnya sendiri.

"Hyung berhenti tertawa atau aku akan…"

"Akan apa? Menciumku? Hahahamp…"

Ya, Jimin mencium Yoongi, tepat dibibirnya. Tadi Yoongi sendiri kan yang menawarkan. Jadi kenapa tidak diambil saja penawaran itu. Mereka masih berciuman hingga rintik hujan kembali turun. Tetapi siapa yang peduli, asal ada seseorang yang kita cintai, bukankah semua akan baik-baik saja?

Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka, padahal saat itu Yoongi sedang menikmatinya. "Omong-omong, ngapain si Jackson menemuimu?"

Yoongi mengerang, Jimin rela menyudahi ciuman mereka hanya untuk menanyakan itu?. "Temanku Mark Tuan, ingin berkenalan dengan Jackson."

"Ah, jadi itu alasannya Jackson menemuimu dikafe?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sih, jadi aku…"

"Sudah diam saja!" Yoongi menarik kerah seragam Jimin dan kembali mencium kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya Yoongi masih penasaran dengan ciuman mereka yang sempat terputus. Kita biarkan saja.

The end


	7. Test

Dibawah Hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Boy's Love | Ficlet | Oneshot

.

.

.

.

.

Another story from naranari

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah berjalan selama dua bulan. Dan minggu depan siswa tingkat satu dan dua akan melaksanakan ujian tengah semester, atau mereka memanggilnya _midtest_. Jimin termasuk peserta _midtest_ itu, dia kan baru duduk ditingkat dua. Beda dengan Yoongi, karena dia siswa tingkat akhir dia tidak akan mengikuti _midtest_, namun langsung pada ujian nasional.

Dua minggu yang lalu Jimin sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk _midtest_ kali ini. Karena Yoongi berpesan padanya, jika Jimin mendapat nilai bagus pada tes kali ini maka Jimin akan mendapatkan hadiah menarik darinya. Jimin tentu saja senang mendengarnya ketika Yoongi menjanjikan 'hadiah menarik' itu. Bisa jadi hadiahnya berupa _gadget_ baru, makan malam romantis, atau satu ciuman dari Yoongi. Haah~ membayangkannya saja Jimin sudah senyum-senyum sendiri.

Yoongi sudah menjadwalkan jam belajar tambahan Jimin, yaitu setiap pulang sekolah selama dua jam. Dirumah Yoongi. Ini, satu lagi yang membuat Jimin semangat bersekolah dan juga belajar. Dua jam berduaan dengan sang kekasih manis dirumahnya. Aah~ semesta pun pasti iri padanya.

"Yoongi _hyung_, nanti jadi ya belajar dirumahmu."

"Hn,"

"Asik. Aku harus beli apa nih buat cemilannya?"

"Tidak usah. Dirumahku banyak."

Jimin manggut-manggut, baguslah kalau tidak usah. Jadi uang jajan Jimin bisa ia tabung dicelengan kaleng miliknya.

"Oh ya hyung, apa kau bisa pelajaran biologi, aku paling lemah disitu."

Yoongi yang sedang membaca satu artikel di_tablet_ miliknya mendongak. Berpikir apakah pelajaran biologi masih ia ingat atau tidak. "Heum… sepertinya masih ingat. Sedikit."

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Makasih ya."

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Jimin akhirnya saat pulang sekolah, dikamar Yoongi. Selama setahun berpacaran baru kali ini Jimin memasuki area paling pribadi dari Yoongi. Dan mohon jangan menganggap omongan ini ambigu. Area paling pribadi disini maksudnya ya kamar pribadi Yoongi.

Kamar Yoongi lumayan besar, sekitar 10x10 meter, besar bukan. Dan didominasi oleh warna putih. Jimin yakin pacarnya pasti orang yang tertata rapih dan apik. Meja belajarnya rapih, buku-buku tersusun. Pajangan dan lukisan-lukisan tidak berantakan, dan yang penting tidak ada sampah sama sekali. Jimin jadi betah berlama-lama disini.

"Woah _hyung_, kamarmu rapih dan bersih. Harum pula, aku jadi mengantuk."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya ketika melihat Jimin yang sudah tengkurap diatas ranjangnya. _By the way_, Jimin adalah orang pertama kecuali keluarganya yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pastinya Jimin adalah orang spesial buat Yoongi, karena ia tidak membiarkan sembarang orang memasuki kamarnya. Ya iyalah, secara Jimin itu kan pacarnya Yoongi, jadi harus spesial dong.

"Jangan tidur, kita belum memulai belajarnya." Yoongi mengambil kaus biasa dan menggantinya dikamar mandi. Jimin itu baru pacarnya bukan suaminya, jadi masih haram hukumnya untuk memperlihatkan aurat. Yoongi sih yakinnya begitu.

Jimin akhirnya bangun dan tengkurapnya dan berderap malas kearah meja belajar Yoongi. Ia mengeluarkan buku biologi dan pulpen. Mata Jimin tidak sengaja melihat bingkai foto berukuran kecil yang menampilkan wajah Yoongi ketika masih kecil. Difoto tersebut Yoongi tersenyum amat manis sambil memegang sebuah boneka beruang besar seukuran tubuhnya berwarna putih.

Hati Jimin diliputi rasa hangat dan juga kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya melihat senyuman manis Yoongi kecil. Padahal mereka sudah berpacaran selama setahun, tetapi rasa menggelitik itu masih Jimin rasakan ketika melihat senyum Yoongi. Uh, Yoongi memang berbakat membuat orang jatuh cinta pada senyumannya.

"Lihat apa?!"

Jimin tersentak dan ia hampir terjengkang kalau saja Yoongi tidak menahan tubuhnya dari belakang. "E-eh _hyung_. Aku cuma lihat fotomu." Yoongi menjulurkan kepalanya melewati bahu Jimin untuk melihat foto yang Jimin maksud. Ia mencibir, "Lain kali jangan melihat fotoku sembarangan."

Jimin mengejar Yoongi yang sudah duduk dikursi belajarnya, "Loh kenapa _hyung_? Fotomu lucu-lucu semua." Jimin membekap mulutnya melihat tatapan tajam dari Yoongi. "Ayo mulai belajarnya."

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengacak rambutnya lagi hingga beberapa helainya menjuntai keluar. Kancing seragamnya terbuka hingga tiga kancing. Terlihat betapa frustasinya Jimin menghadapai pelajaran biologi.

"Jimin, ayo jawab. Penyakit _hemophilia_ itu terjadi karena apa? Bagaimana kromosom X dan Y-nya? Lalu ayah atau si ibu yang _career_?"

"_Hyung_ ngomong apa sih, aku ga ngerti."

Yoongi meletakkan pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya keatas meja dengan kencang, hingga menimbulkan bunyi dan Jimin tersentak kembali. "Kau ini! Aku tadi sudah menjelaskan padamu, kenapa tidak mengerti juga! Kau ini niat belajar tidak sih!"

Jimin melongo, _god_ kalau Yoongi _hyung_nya sudah marah bisa tamat riwayatnya. Baru saja Jimin akan menjawab, ternyata terdengar suara rintihan perut yang minta diisi. Yoongi dan Jimin saling bertatapan kemudian Yoongi menghela napasnya. "Baiklah, kita makan dulu."

"_Assa_!"

Yoongi menyebar beberapa _snack_ keatas meja dan memberikan Jimin satu kaleng kola. Jimin menerimanya dengan mata berbinar bahagia, akhirnya Jimin menemukan hidupnya kembali. Yoongi membolak-balik buku paket Jimin sambil bergumam kecil. Dihidung mungilnya ada kacamata bertengger. Dan Jimin baru tahu kalau Yoongi itu miopi.

Dilihat dari samping Yoongi tampak menggemaskan. Pipinya agak tembam dan berwarna kemerahan. Mengundang Jimin untuk mencubitnya. Bibir tipis nan mungil yang sedang mengerucut itu, Jimin tidak bisa membayangkan semanis apa rasanya. Dan—astaga—Jimin baru tahu lagi kalau kekasihnya itu mencukur rambutnya. Menjadi potongan _undercut_, Yoongi makin terlihat mempesona.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat terus?" Yoongi menengok dan saat itu Jimin terjatuh dari kursinya. Jimin sukses mendarat dilantai dengan bokong yang lebih dulu. Yoongi tertawa lepas melihat pacanya yang kesakitan mengelus bokongnya dan menyumpahserapahi lantai.

Jimin mendongak keatas melihat Yoongi tertawa begitu lebar. Perasaannya menghangat lagi dan rasa sakit pada bokongnya hilang seketika. Melihat Yoongi dari bawah dengan latar langit sore yang menyinari wajah Yoongi membuat Jimin kembali jatuh cinta padanya.

"_Hyung_ kau sungguh mempesona."

Yoongi langsung menghentikan tawanya. Jimin memang berkata lirih tadi tapi telinga Yoongi terlalu tajam untuk mendengarnya. "Bangun. Kita mulai lagi belajarnya."

"Aduh _hyung_, pantatku sakit sekali."

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Yoongi. Ia menopang dagu dan tersenyum sendiri. Menjadi kekasih Yoongi adalah hal terindah dalam hidupnya. Meski Yoongi sering sekali berbuat kejam padanya tapi itu tidak pernah melenyapkan cinta Jimin pada Yoongi. Malah setiap harinya Jimin merasakan cinta yang terus bertambah.

Semesta memang sengaja mengirim Yoongi untuk Jimin. Karena Jimin itu masih kekanakan, ceroboh, berbuat sesuka hati, sering merepotkan sekitar. Dan yang Jimin perlukan adalah sseorang yang sabar, teratur, dan yang paling penting dewasa. Itu semua ada pada diri Yoongi, walaupun Yoongi sering tidak sabaran menghadapi Jimin tapi itu kan manusiawi.

Jimin melipat tangannya diatas meja dan kembali memperhatikan wajah Yoongi. Jimin selalu merasa tidak pantas saat berdampingan dengan Yoongi, namun bukankah sebuah hubungan adalah untuk saling melengkapi. Jimin memang tidak sempurna, tapi ia menemukan kesempurnaan pada diri Yoongi.

Ayolah, ini sungguh _cheesy_.

"Yoongi _hyung_," panggil Jimin. Yoongi menengok dan langsung menemukan manik hitam milik Jimin. Dan Yoongi seolah tersihir dengan kejernihan manik itu hingga ia tidak berkedip sama sekali. Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi tanpa melepas tautan mata mereka. Kemudian tangannya meraih kacamata Yoongi, Jimin melepas kacamata itu dan kembali menatap Yoongi.

"Jimin,"

"Yoongi _hyung_," Jimin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan Yoongi sudah bersiap menutup matanya. Hangat napas Jimin terasa membelai permukaan wajah Yoongi. Sudah semakin dekat dan jantung Yoongi memompa habis-habisan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Dan kata sakti itulah yang menghantarkan bibir Jimin untuk menemui bibir kenyal Yoongi.

Tangan Jimin menyingkirkan buku-buku diatas meja selagi mereka asik berciuman. Yoongi mendengar suara buku berjatuhan tapi ia tidak mau peduli. Momen intim bersama Jimin menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak Yoongi sukai; kekanakan, ketidak-teraturan, berisik dan merepotkan. Sayangnya Yoongi malah terterangkap pada pesona seorang Park Jimin yang mempunyai sifat yang sangat tidak Yoongi sukai. Tapi itulah uniknya cinta.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Yoongi menyudahi ciuman mereka. Wajah keduanya memerah. Jimin menggapai tangan Yoongi dan membawanya kedepan dada. "Omong-omong _hyung_, besok hari ulang tahunmu. Selamat ulang tahun."

Yoongi menendang tulang kering Jimin dengan kakinya hingga mengaduh, "Masih besok! Kenapa memberi ucapannya sekarang, huh?"

"Duh, _hyung_. Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

"Alay."

"Benar _hyung_."

"Terserah."

Jimin tertawa dan membawa Yoongi dalam pelukannya. "Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu _hyung_." Yoongi agak tersentak ketika Jimin mendekapnya, namun ia langsung membalas pelukan Jimin dan tersenyum. "Aku juga tetap mencintaimu."

The end

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke, ini terlalu awal, but…

Selamat ulang tahun kesayangan akoh :*

Terima kasih sudah lahir didunia ini dan mengenalkanku akan cinta. Alay!

Kalau ditulis seberapa besar cintaku kekamu min yoongi, aku pasti sudah nerbitin buku. Pokoknya aku cinta matilah sama kamu yoongi. Dan satu harapan aku dihari ulang tahun kamu,

Peulis, potong rambutmu ;"(


	8. Fear

Dibawah Hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Boy's Love | Oneshot | Ficlet

.

.

.

.

.

Another story from naranari

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Yoongi beserta Jimin mengantarkan Ibu dan Ayah Yoongi ke bandara. Mereka akan pergi selama beberapa hari ke Jepang karena pekejaan Ayah Yoongi. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak mengajak Jimin, tetapi bocah satu itu tetap saja _keukeuh_ untuk ikut bersama keluarga Yoongi. Hitung-hitung sekalian mencari restu calon mertua.

Saking semangatnya mengantar orang tua Yoongi, sampai-sampai Jimin bersedia bangun pagi demi membantu mereka berkemas lalu tanpa sungkan membawakan koper milik mereka yang lumayan besar itu. Yoongi sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Yoongi merasa senang luar biasa, karena mereka tidak perlu repot-repot membawa koper.

"_Abonim_ juga _omonim_ jaga diri kalian baik-baik selama di Jepang ya. Jangan terlalu lelah dan makanlah yang banyak. Minum juga vitamin kalian,"

"Park Jimin, _please_. Disini akulah anak mereka." Yoongi bersedekap sedangkan Jimin hanya nyengir. Ayah Yoongi menepuk bahu Jimin dan berkata, "Terima kasih Jimin. Kau adalah pemuda yang baik. Aku menitipkan Yoongi padamu."

Senyum lebar langsung terkembang diwajah Jimin begitu ayah mertua—ekhem, calon ayah mertuanya menitipkan anaknya yang manis padanya. "Pasti _abonim_. Terima kasih." Jimin membungkuk hormat pada Ayah Yoongi.

Lalu kedua orang tua itu memeluk Yoongi dan berpesan untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam selama mereka pergi jauh. Dalam hati Yoongi menggerutu, seharusnya ayahnya berkata seperti itu pada Jimin. Karena yang harus dikhawatirkan berbuat macam-macam itu Jimin bukan dirinya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Yoongi dan Jimin sudah didalam perjalan pulang dengan mobil Yoongi, ada supir Jang yang mengantar mereka. Yoongi tidur selama perjalanan karena ia harus membantu berkemas semalam untuk perjalanan orang tuanya. Sedangkan Jimin yang duduk disamping Yoongi sibuk dengan kamera ponselnya. Ia ber-_selca_ ria dengan Yoongi yang sedang tidur pulas.

"Hihihi, mumpung Yoongi _hyung_ sedang tidur. Aku kan juga jarang punya foto dia yang pulas seperti ini."

Setelah itu Jimin meng_upload_ foto yang diambil keakun _instragram_ miliknya. "Ah~ aku tidak sabar berduaan dengan Yoongi _hyung_ dirumah."

Bayangan tentang dirinya dan Yoongi yang sedang bermesra-mesraan membuat Jimin tersenyum sendiri didalam mobil. Hal itu dilihat oleh supir Jang yang beberapa kali mengintip Jimin lewat kaca spion.

"Tuan Jimin sepertinya senang sekali."

"Benar Pak Jang, aku senang bisa berduaan dengan Yoongi _hyung _dirumah. Akhirnya…"

Supir Jang tersenyum miring, tanpa dilihat Jimin tentunya. "Tuan Jimin tahu tidak rahasia rumah Tuan Yoongi?" Mendengar kata rahasia membuat Jimin menaruh seluruh perhatiannya pada supir Jang.

"Rahasia apa?" tanya Jimin antusias. Supir Jang berdehem, mengatur suaranya demikian rupa agar cerita yang akan ia bawakan terdengar nyata.

"Dulu, rumah Tuan Yoongi adalah tanah kosong yang dibuat untuk membuang mayat-mayat orang Korea yang mati karena perang dengan Jepang. Setelah perang tanah itu kemudian dibangun menjadi sebuah hotel kecil. Tapi beberapa pengunjung dan juga pegawai hotel mulai merasa tidak ada yang beres dengan bangunan yang mereka tempati,"

"Tidak beres seperti apa?"

"Seperti terdengar suara tangisan wanita tapi tidak ditemukan wujudnya. Juga barang-barang yang bergerak sendiri dari tempatnya. Suasana aneh itu membuat hotelnya tidak banyak pengunjung dan akhirnya si pemilik hotel memilih untuk menutup hotelnya. Beberapa tahun kemudian bangunan hotel itu dirubuhkan karena banyak yang mendengar suara jeritan dan melihat beberapa arwah gentayangan."

"Paman! Yang benar saja!" Jimin mencondongkan badannya kedepan, antara tertarik dengan kelanjutan cerita dan takut.

"Benar. Setelah itu keluarga Tuan Min akhirnya membangun kembali tanah itu menjadi rumah yang saat ini mereka tempati."

Jimin meneguk ludahnya mendengar cerita dari supir Jang. Ini adalah sebuah cerita esklusif, bahkan Yoongi sendiri tidak pernah menceritakan langsung padanya. Tapi bagaimana bisa keluarga Yoongi hidup tenang disebuah bangunan yang dulunya bekas tempat pembuangan mayat.

"Duh, kenapa suhu jadi menurun ya?" Jimin mengusap lengannya sendiri, bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba meremang. "Oh, maaf tuan, aku yang menurunkan suhu AC-nya." Supir Jang menahan tawanya melihat wajah Jimin yang sudah ketakutan duluan. Setelah itu suasana dalam mobil kembali hening.

Jimin masih dalam _mode_ takut setelah mendengar cerita dari supir Jang tentang rumah Yoongi. Hatinya menciut membayangkan makhluk-makhluk halus yang berkeliaran disekitar rumah Yoongi. Malam ini Jimin sudah berjanji akan menginap dirumahnya Yoongi, dan sepertinya ia akan membatalkan niat itu. Jimin takut diganggu oleh makhluk menyeramkan ketika sedang tidur.

Yoongi diam-diam menyunggingkan senyuman dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih meringkuk takut dibelakang tubuh Yoongi. Mereka berdua sudah sampai dirumah Yoongi yang terlihat sangat sepi dan bagi Jimin terlihat menyeramkan. Jimin sangat membenci sifat penakut yang ada dalam dirinya, dia kan lelaki sejati yang punya enam kotak _abs_, masa takut sama hantu. Kan tidak etis sekali.

"Jimin ngapain sih dibelakang? Masuk sini."

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin yang terus saja mencengkram mantelnya. Kakak Yoongi tidak pulang malam ini jadi tinggal mereka berdua yang ada dirumah. Supir Jang sudah pamit pulang. Yoongi menaruh tas ranselnya diatas sofa lalu beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Jimin masih membututi Yoongi dibelakang.

"Yoongi _hyung_, asisten rumah tanggamu tidak terlihat?" Jimin melihat ke sekitar dapur.

"Mereka pulang dan kembali lagi saat pagi."

"Oh begitu ya."

Diluar sana hujan tiba-tiba saja turun membuat suasana rumah semakin menyeramkan, untuk Jimin. Yoongi memperhatikan kecemasan diwajah Jimin, "Kau kenapa sih? Kebelet?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku… aku mau tidur saja _hyung_," Jimin pura-pura menguap," Sudah malam."

Alis Yoongi terangkat satu, ia melihat jam yang berada di pergelangannya. "Baru jam delapan,"

"Iya! Tapi aku sudah mengantuk." Jimin semakin panik—juga takut, saat petir terdengar.

"Baiklah. Ke kamar sana, aku mau mandi dulu."

Tanpa menunggu lagi Jimin segera melesat menuju kamar Yoongi, meringkuk diatas ranjang dengan tubuh yang tertutup selimut. Jimin benar-benar ketakutan. Cerita supir Jang masih terngiang dan membuatnya semakin merasakan keanehan disekitarnya.

Jimin sudah ingin pulang saja kalau ia tidak ingat dengan kekasihnya. Kalau Jimin pulang lalu Yoongi sendirian dirumah yang menyeramkan ini. Tidak bisa, Jimin tidak bisa meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian dan ketakutan. Ia akan melindungi Yoongi dari makhluk-makhluk halus yang mengganggunya. Meskipun itu berarti Jimin harus mengorbankan nyawanya. Jimin bertekad seperti itu.

Suara petir terdengar bersahutan, memekakan telinga. Jimin sampai harus menutup kepalanya menggunakan bantal. Cahaya putih dari petir membuat kamar Yoongi yang gelap (Jimin lupa menyalakan lampunya) terlihat semakin menyeramkan. Karena bias dari cahaya itu membuat benda-benda dikamar Yoongi menjadi bayangan besar dan menyeramkan, lagi-lagi menyeramkan.

Jimin sudah berada dipuncak ketakutannya, pelipisnya berkeringat sangat banyak. Dan yang lebih parahnya, Jimin beneran kebelet sekarang. Tapi Yoongi belum juga selesai mandi. Bayang-bayang ia dan Yoongi bermesraan musnah sudah. Gara-gara cerita sialan itu yang membuat Jimin ketakutan.

JDERR!

"Aaaakk!"

Jimin bangun dari meringkuknya dan melepas selimut yang melilit tubuhnya. Suara petir berbunyi lagi, Jimin loncat dari ranjang Yoongi.

JDERR!

Tepat saat Jimin akan membuka pintu kamar, ada sesosok tubuh menghadangnya. Cahaya putih dari petir membuat sosok itu terlihat seperti hantu yang akan menerkam Jimin. "AAAAAAAKKK"

Jimin terjatuh dengan kepala yang mengenai piggiran ranjang dan tidak sadarkan diri. Yoongi yang berdiri didepan pintu hanya bisa melongo, "Hey Jimin, bangun. Jangan tidur dilantai dong."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duh _hyung_, pelan-pealan dong. Perih nih."

Jimin memegangi pelipisnya yang sedang diobati oleh Yoongi menggunakan obat merah. Ia akhirnya sadar dari pingsan memalukannya setelah sepuluh menit. Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karenanya. Jimin adalah lelaki yang _macho_, katanya, yang takut dengan hantu.

"Ini sudah sangat pelan-pelan Jimin sayang, jangan lebay!"

"Awww" Yoongi malah semakin menekan kapas pada luka Jimin.

Jimin meringis setelah Yoongi selesai mengobati lukanya. Ia kembali menatap sekeliling, "_Hyung_ apa benar rumahmu ini bekas tanah kosong tempat pembuangan mayat?" Jimin merinding sendiri.

"Kata siapa?"

"Supir Jang yang menceritakannya padaku,"

"Dan kau percaya?"

"Tentu saja."

Yoongi tertawa lagi membuat Jimin semakin bingung. Kenapa Yoongi malah tertawa disaat mengetahui bahwa rumahnya ini angker.

"_Hyung_ kok tertawa sih, memang kau tidak takut?"

Yoongi berdehem dan menghentikan tawanya, "Untuk apa aku takut pada hal yang tidak seram sama sekali. Cerita itu bohong Jimin, hahaha."

Perempatan siku imajiner muncul diatas kepala Jimin. Oh, jadi ia dibohongi oleh supir Jang dengan ceritanya itu? Jimin ingin marah tapi ia juga malu. Sangat malu malah.

"Makanya Jimin jangan mudah percaya dengan hal-hal yang belum tentu benar. Cari tahu kebenarannya baru kau boleh percaya."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, baru kali ini ia merasa dipermalukan, atau mempermalukan diri sendiri sebenarnya. Hujan diluar masih deras namun petirnya sudah berkurang. Hati Jimin sedikit tenang setelah mendengar bahwa rumah ini tidak berhantu.

Yoongi sudah membereskan kotak obat dan ia naik keatas ranjang. Jimin tersenyum memikirkan dirinya yang bisa berduaan dan bermesraan dengan Yoongi tanpa dihantui rasa takut. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul dalam pikiran Jimin. Ia memasang ekpresi ketakutan sambil menunjuk kearah belakang Yoongi.

"Hy-hyung…"

Yoongi jadi ikutan panik dan wajahnya berubah cemas, "Ada apa sih Jimin," meski berusaha untuk tidak takut, tapi suara Yoongi tetap saja bergetar. Mata Jimin membesar dan ketakutan, tepat saat Jimin berteriak suara petir kembali terdengar.

"_Hyung_ dibelakangmu!"

JDERR!

"Aaaaakkk"

Jimin tertawa keras saat Yoongi berteriak dan menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Jimin kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh mereka keatas ranjang. Yoongi masih bersembunyi dalam pelukan Jimin, namun begitu mendengar tawa Jimin yang tidak juga berhenti, ia merenggangkan pelukanya.

Dan memukul dada Jimin dengan keras hingga Jimin mengaduh, "Dasar licik! Kau mengambil kesempatan, curang!"

"Hahaha… _hyung_ jangan marah. Aku kan hanya ingin melindungimu."

Yoongi masih saja memukuli dada Jimin, tapi Jimin menangkap tangan Yoongi dan kembali membawa tubuh Yoongi kedalam pelukannya. Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi dan membuat nyaman si pemilik punggung.

"Ternyata kau juga penakut ya _hyung_ sayang," Jimin menempatkan dagunya diatas kepala Yoongi. "Tapi aku akan selalu melindungimu dari ketakutan _hyung_. Jadi jangan takut lagi ya."

Yoongi mencibir ingin membentak namun hatinya menghangat ketika Jimin dengan tulus mencium keningnya. Yoongi yakin kok, tanpa ketakutan pun Jimin pasti akan selalu melindunginya. Ia percaya penuh dengan Jimin. Akhirnya mereka tidur dengan saling berpelukan hingga masuk kealam mimpi.

Dan ketika mereka tidur, sosok yang berada diatas lemari tersenyum memperhatikanya.

The end

.

.

.

.

Ini malam jumat loh beb, cuma mau ingetin aja. Liat-liat keatas lemari ya hihihi

Siapa yang mau cerita **Indigo** dan **Love Story of Jimin **dilanjut? Ada yang mau? Ada?


	9. Present

Dibawah hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Oneshot | Boy's Love | Ficlet

.

.

.

.

.

Another story from naranari

.

.

.

.

Dua hari lagi adalah hari kelulusan Yoongi sebagai siswa kelas akhir. Segala persiapan sudah dilaksanakan bahkan kedua orang tua Yoongi mengosongkan jadwal mereka untuk melihat anak bungsunya memakai topi kelulusan. Sekolah Yoongi dan Jimin juga tidak kalah sibuknya, mereka mengadakan acara kelulusan di lapangan outdoor sekolah yang lumayan besar dan malamnya ada pesta dansa.

Yang tidak kalah sibuknya adalah Jimin. Selama sebulan ia sudah mempersiapkan acara sendiri untuk kelulusan Yoongi, dan juga hadiahnya. Jimin sibuk bertanya pada kakak dan teman-teman Yoongi apa yang paling disukai Yoongi namun belum dia miliki. Jimin memang sudah lama menjadi kekasih Yoongi tapi bukan berarti ia mengetahui semuanya tentang Yoongi kan.

Kalau kakak Yoongi menjawab, "Yoongi belum punya _Lewis Leather Lightning_ no. 391…" Setelah itu Jimin langsung kabur tanpa mendengarkan lagi kakak Yoongi. _Holyshit_, Jimin tahu sekali jaket kulit itu yang harganya bisa bikin Jimin nangis tujuh hari tujuh malam. Jimin tidak akan mengikuti saran kakaknya Yoongi.

Lalu Jimin bertanya pada teman dekatnya Yoongi disekolah. Mungkin saja ada satu diantara mereka yang memberikan saran sedikit bisa masuk akal. Dimulai dari Namjoon, pemuda itu bilang Yoongi belum punya iPhone 6+. "_Please hyung_, aku juga belum punya itu!" Lalu Jimin pergi lagi.

Lalu Jimin bertanya pada Hoseok, teman satu klub Yoongi. "Barang yang belum dimiliki Yoongi hyung ya?" Jimin mengangguk cepat, Hoseok sampai takut sendiri melihat Jimin yang bersemangat sekali menganggukkan kepalanya. Takut leher Jimin lepas, begitu pikir Hoseok. "Kalau tidak salah Yoongi _hyung_ belum punya motor _sport_ warna hitam deh. Yoongi _hyung_ pernah bilang begitu padaku."

Jimin ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya—ehm, kepala Hoseok—ketembok.

Setelah tidak mendapatkan saran yang baik, menurutnya, akhirnya Jimin berniat untuk bertanya langsung pada Yoongi. Apa-apaan itu saran dari kakak dan teman-teman Yoongi? Itu sih namanya membuat Jimin miskin mendadak. "Tapi kalau ditanya langsung sama Yoongi _hyung_ tidak jadi _surprise_ lagi dong?"

Mata Jimin tidak sengaja melihat Jungkook yang sedang duduk sendirian ditaman sekolah sedang memakan es krim sendirian. Jungkook memakan es krim sembari bersenandung kecil dan kakinya terayun-ayun diudara. Menggemaskan sekali. Jimin mendekat pada Jungkook dan duduk disampingnya.

"Eh ada Jimin _hyung_?"

"Halo Jungkook. Sedang apa?"

"Makan es krim lah, kau tidak tahu es krim ya? Ini loh es krim."

Jimin menatap datar Jungkook yang sedang mengayunkan es krim didepan wajahnya. Ia juga tahu itu es krim, bahkan Jimin yakin kakek-kakek yang sudah bungkuk juga tahu kalau itu es krim!

"Sendirian saja?" Jimin bertanya lagi.

"Iyalah. Kau tidak lihat aku sendirian sedari tadi." Jimin menatap datar lagi pada Jungkook. Jimin juga tahu kalau Jungkook sendirian, bahkan nenek-nenek… ah, sudahlah.

Jimin menghela napas, tidak berniat untuk bertanya lagi pada Jungkook jika yang didapat hanyalah jawaban yang ketus, dan membuat kesal. "_Hyung_ sedang apa disini?" Jungkook bertanya.

"Sedang duduklah."

"Iya aku juga tahu! Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aaarrghh… rasanya Jimin ingin loncat dari tebing saja!

.

.

.

.

Setelah ngobrol sedikit dengan Jungkook yang sebagian besarnya Jimin menahan kejengkelan. Disini lah Jimin berada, disebuah Distro disalah satu pusat perbelanjaan. Tadi Jungkook memberi saran pada Jimin yang bisa ia terima. Kata Jungkook, "Belikan saja Yoongi _hyung_ sesuatu yang tidak berwarna hitam. Aku bosan selalu melihat dia dengan warna hitam. Dia kan manis tapi kenapa warna hitam?"

"Lalu aku harus membelikan sesuatu dengan warna apa?"

"_Pink_!"

Saat itu Jimin hampir jatuh dari bangku taman. Yang benar saja! Yoongi dengan warna _Pink_?!

"Kau bercanda ya Jungkook?"

"Tidak. Aku serius kok. Yoongi _hyung_ itu manis, kenapa tidak coba dipakaikan warna _Pink_? Kan jadi kelihatan tambah manis."

Jimin berpikir sesaat benar juga kata Jungkook, Yoongi manis ditambah warna _Pink_. Ugh, pasti menggemaskan. Jimin jadi ingin mencubit pipinya yang mulus dan mencium bibirnya yang ranum itu.

"Tapia pa yang harus kubeli ya?"

Jimin sudah memutari Distro ini emapt kali namun belum menemukan sesuatu yang berwarna _Pink_ yang cocok untuk Yoongi. Salah satu karyawan Distro itu menghampiri Jimin yang sedang kebingungan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jimin menoleh pada karyawan itu dan sedikit tersenyum. Omong-omong karyawannya wanita. "Aku butuh sesuatu yang berwarna _Pink_ untuk kekasihku." Karyawati itu manggut-manggut dan langsung melesat menuju pakaian wanita. Jimin menyerngit bingung, kenapa pakaian wanita? Ah, Jimin lupa memberitahu kalau kekasihnya itu pria manis.

"Ini Tuan. _Dress_ cantik berwarna _Pink_." Karyawati itu memberikan Jimin dress yang ia pegang. "Ah _noona_, maaf. Tapi kekasihku itu pria." Karyawati itu membulatkan matanya tapi sedetik kemudian langsung tersenyum lagi. "Ah, maaf aku tidak tahu. Jadi kekasihmu pria?"

"Iya. Pria yang manis. Aku ingin memberikan dia sesuatu yang berwarna _Pink_." Jimin agak meringis saat mengatakannya, takut kalau karyawati ini akan menertawakan dirinya. "Ah, itu sesuatu yang sangat manis! Aku akan menunjukkan padamu."

Jimin mengikuti karyawati itu ke bagian pakaian pria. Rata-rata berwarna hitam dan Jimin langsung ingat dengan Yoongi, ia kangen dengan kekasihnya itu. pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Saat memikirkan Yoongi, tahu-tahu Yoongi meneleponnya. Jimin mengangkat panggilannya pada dering ketiga.

"Halo Yoongi _hyung_,"

"_Kau sedang dimana Jimin_?"

"Aku sedang di_mall_. Aku disuruh membelikan ayah pakaian baru." _Maaf Yoongi hyung aku harus berbohong padamu_.

"_Begitu ya. Ya sudah tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam bersama orang tuaku, tapi kau malah pergi_."

Jimin menahan rengekannya mati-matian. Makan malam bersama calon mertua itu sangat langka. Dan Jimin harus merelakan kesempatan yang datang padanya. "Maaf hyung. Mungkin lain kali aku akan ikut."

"_Baiklah. Sampai nanti Jimin. Hati-hati_."

"Ya, kau juga _hyung_."

Jimin menghela napasnya tepat saat karyawati itu datang dan membawa sebuah _sweater pink_ yang manis. "Ini adalah sesuatu yang manis untuk kekasih priamu yang manis."

Jimin mengambil _sweater_ itu dan mencobanya. _Sweater_nya sih hangat dan bahannya lembut, tapi melihat dirinya yang memakai _Pink_…

"Baiklah. Aku ambil yang ini."

Lebih baik Yoongi yang memakainya daripada dia.

.

.

.

.

Besok itu sudah hari kelulusan Yoongi. Dari tadi pagi Yoongi disibukan dengan acara _gladi resik_ di sekolahnya. Jimin meminta bantuan orang tua Yoongi untuk meminjamkan kafe mereka (orang tua Yoongi memiliki kafe sendiri) selama satu jam. Jimin berencana akan membuat kejutan kelulusan Yoongi disana.

Sore hari langit terlihat mendung dan angin sudah berhembus pelan. Jimin sudah menyiapkan kue serta makan malam romantis dan hadiahnya. Tapi Yoongi belum juga datang dan langit semakin gelap. Jimin jadi khawatir Yoongi tidak bisa datang. Ayah Yoongi lalu menelepon Jimin dan berkata kalau anaknya akan segera sampai kesana. Maka Jimin langsung merapihkan penampilannya.

Pintu kafe terbuka dan Yoongi dengan kepala sedikit basah masuk kedalam. Diluar sudah turun hujan meski kecil. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan membantunya menegringkan rambut. "Syukurlah kau sudah datang sebelum hujan sangat lebat."

Yoongi tersenyum, Jimin membawanya pada meja mereka. Sudah ada hidangan makan malam dan beberapa lilin berwarna merah. Lampu kafe sengaja diredupkan dan hujan yang turun membuat suasana di kafe semakin romantis.

"Kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?"

"Iya _hyung_. Dan selamat atas kelulusanmu." Jimin mencium punggung tangan Yoongi. "Masih besok Jimin. Kau suka sekali mengucapkan selamat sehari sebelumnya ya."

"Aku kan ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya."

"Ya ya. Terserah padamu."

Lalu keduanya makan dengan santai diselingi beberapa obrolan ringan. Jimin mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu dan mengeluarkan kotak hadiah dari bawah meja. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu _hyung_."

Yoongi menghentikan makannya dan menerima kotak itu dengan wajah berbinar lucu. "Wah, kau juga menyiapkan hadiah untukku?" Jimin mengangguk. Yoongi membuka kotak itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya masih berbinar, namun ketika penutup kotaknya ia buka, wajahnya langsung murung.

Jimin mengangkat alisnya melihat perubahan wajah Yoongi. "Kenapa _hyung_?"

"Kenapa warna _Pink_ sih!"

Jimin berjengit mendengar teriakan Yoongi dan ia langsung panik. "Ta-tapi hyung,"

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka dengan warna _Pink_!"

"Iya tapi,"

"Kenapa kau malah memberikan aku warna norak ini!"

"Itu tidak norak _hyung_,"

"Kau sedang menggodaku ya?"

"Tidak,"

"Aku laki-laki seharusnya kau membelikanku warna hitam!"

"Tapi,"

"Aku membencimu Jimin!"

"Heh?!"

Napas Yoongi memburu karena menahan emosinya. Sudah cukup, Jimin memang masih anak-anak dan ia tidak mengerti dirinya. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa lama dan Yoongi mulai merasa aneh dengan Jimin karena bocah itu masih saja menunduk.

"Hey Jimin,"

"Kau tidak suka pemberianku ya _hyung_?"

"Heh?"

Jimin mendongak dan Yoongi tersentak kaget. Karena mata Jimin agak berair dan wajahnya sangat memerah. Yoongi jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Jimin. "Padahal aku sudah susah payah mencarikan sesuatu yang bagus untukmu. Aku bahkan bertanya pada kakakmu juga teman-temanmu. Aku pikir ini adalah hadiah yang cocok untukmu."

Mata mereka bertatapan, napas Yoongi sudah teratur tidak seperti tadi. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membelikanmu _sweater pink_? Karena warna _Pink_ itu menunjukan sesuatu yang manis. Dan bagiku kaulah sesuatu yang manis itu. Melihat warna _Pink_ mengingatkanku padamu _hyung_. Wajahmu yang memerah lucu ketika bergembira. Bibirmu yang mengerucut menggemaskan ketika kesal. Tidak ada hal manis selain dirimu _hyung_."

Yoongi terenyuh, rasa bersalahnya semakin besar pada Jimin. Apakah tadi Yoongi baru saja menyakiti hati kekasihnya? Yoongi mencoba meraih tangan Jimin namun pria itu malah menarik tangannya sendiri. Sesuatu didalam hati Yoongi berdenyut sakit melihat penolakan Jimin.

"Maafkan aku Jimin. Aku, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah bersusah payah memberikanku ini."

"Tidak apa hyung. Kalau kau tidak menyukai _sweater_nya, kau bisa membuangnya."

Mata Yoongi membesar, "Apa?! Tidak, aku tidak akan membuangnya!"

"Jangan paksakan dirimu hyung,"

"Aku tidak terpaksa Jimin! Dengar, aku mungkin tidak suka dengan warna _Pink_. Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang berharga darimu. Aku tidak mungkin membuang cinta darimu."

"Membuang cinta?"

"Iya. Membuang sesuatu darimu sama saja dengan membuang cintamu untukku." Yoongi bersemu merah. Lalu ia memakai sweater dari Jimin dihadapannya. Jimin tersenyum, tidak menyangka Yoongi akan memakai sweater pink itu. Dan benar kata Jungkook, Yoongi terlihat semakin manis dengan warna Pink.

"Astaga Yoongi _hyung_, kau sungguh manis dan menggemaskan. Aku rasanya ingin menculikmu ke kamarku."

Wajah Yoongi semakin memerah, sial sekali si Jimin ini dengan semua kata-kata gombalnya. "Tapi ini kekecilan," Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan ujung lengan sweater itu ikut terangkat hingga ¾ dari lengannya.

"Hehehe, maaf _hyung_ aku tidak tahu. Tapi kau semakin menggemaskan."

Jimin mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan memutarnya diudara. Yoongi kini tidak lagi mempermasalahkan warna _Pink_ dan _sweater_nya yang kekecilan. Karena bagi Yoongi, apapun itu yang diberikan dari orang terkasihmu. Itu sama saja dengan cinta. Karena Jimin tidak akan mau memberikan sesuatu pada Yoongi jika ia tidak mencintai Yoongi, kan.

"Terima kasih Jimin. Aku mencintaimu,"

"Sama-sama _hyung_. Dan aku lebih mencintaimu."

The end

.

.

.

Coba sebutkan ada berapa kata Pink dicerita ini? :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I have something. Do you want to? Do You?


	10. dancing

Dibawah hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | romance | oneshot | ficlet

.

.

.

.

Another story from naranari

.

.

.

Yoongi sudah memasuki masa liburannya setelah melewati ujian nasional sebulan yang lalu. Dia tidak mempunyai kegiatan selain tidur seharian dan bermalas-malasan. Ujian masuk universitas juga masih lama diadakan, Yoongi berniat masuk universitas tahun depan. Karena tahun depan kekasihnya Park Jimin sudah lulus SMA. Jadi mereka berdua merencanakan akan masuk di unversitas yang sama nantinya.

Rasa bosan mungkin ada tapi bagi Yoongi jika sudah bertemu kasur dan guling, badai menghantam pun dia tidak akan peduli. Tapi sekarang rasa bosan sedang melandanya. Tiga hari yang lalu dia dan Jimin sudah nonton film yang katanya paling keren abad ini—_fast and furios 7_, lalu dua minggu kemarin dia dan Jimin juga sudah pergi ke Everland, taman bermain terbesar di Korea.

Yoongi benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Jimin punya uang segitu banyak hingga mengajaknya berkencan disana. Katanya sih sebagai hadiah kelulusan Yoongi. Tapi, itu berlebihan sekali! Ya, biar bagaimana pun Yoongi tetap menikmati kencannya bersama Jimin di Everland. Tentu saja Yoongi harus menikmatinya, karena sesuai dengan harga yang harus mereka—Jimin—bayar.

"Duh bosaan~" Yoongi mengeliatkan badan setelah satu jam lamanya duduk didepan laptopnya sambil menikmati video musik terbaru dari _girlband_ Girls Generation dan beberapa _reality show_. Diliriknya ponsel putih miliknya yang tergeletak disamping laptop. Tidak ada notifikasi dari Jimin padahal ini sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah. Biasanya Jimin akan mengabarinya.

"Paling pulsanya habis lagi." Yoongi menggerutu, kemudian dia kembali berselancar didunia internet. Ketika sedang membuka sebuah blog yang menampilkan profil dari member salah satu boyband, Yoongi berhenti _scrolling_. Matanya membaca setiap tulisan yang ada.

"MyName? Nama yang aneh." Yoongi kembali membaca informasi dari boyband yang bernama MyName itu. "Astaga! Dia tampan sekali. Coba kulihat namanya. Ah, Kang Insoo." Dan Yoongi berakhir seperti seorang _fangirl_ yang baru saja menemukan idol baru untuk mereka jadikan idola.

"Tampan sekali Kang Insoo".

.

.

.

.

"Ck, tidak diangkat lagi. Kemana sih Yoongi hyung?!"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, ponsel yang sedari tadi berada ditelinga kanannya ia bawa menuju wajahnya. "Apa pulsaku habis lagi? Ah, tidak. Aku baru saja mengisi ulang." Jimin melakukan panggilan sekali lagi, tapi tetap tidak dijawab oleh Yoongi. Jimin mengangkat bahunya,

"Aku langsung kerumahnya sajalah."

Rumah Yoongi tampak sepi dari depan, Jimin jadi merasa heran sendiri. Kemana perginya orang-orang dirumah ini. Jimin langsung masuk kedalam setelah memencet bel, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu. Didalam rumah juga sepi, Jimin menyerngit.

"Apa Yoongi _hyung_ pergi ke Daegu ya? Ah, tapi kenapa rumahnya tidak terkunci."

"KYAA!"

Jimin melompat mendengar teriakan heboh yang berasal dari dalam kamar Yoongi. Ah, rupanya _hyung_ manisnya ada dirumah. Pasti dia sedang melakukan sesuatu hingga tidak mengetahui Jimin yang bertamu.

"Yoongi _hyung_, ini aku. Kau ada didalam?" teriak Jimin.

"Iya! Masuk saja kedalam." Jawab Yoongi yang juga berteriak.

_Aku sudah didalam hyung_,. Jimin langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yoongi. Pendingin ruangan dan pengharum ruangan yang beraroma lavender langsung menyambut Jimin begitu ia membuka pintu kamar Yoongi. Jimin jadi merasa sejuk dan mengantuk, kamar Yoongi memang selalu membuatnya mengantuk secara alami.

"Sedang apa _hyung_?" Jimin menaruh tas diatas meja belajar Yoongi dan mengambil tempat disamping Yoongi yang sedang tengkurap diatas ranjangnya dengan laptop yang menyala. "Menonton video," Jimin mengangguk dan ikut nimbrung bersama kekasihnya.

"Ah, lagu barunya Exo ya. Kau baru menontonya _hyung_, itu kan sudah beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Berisik!"

Jimin memberenggut melihat Yoongi yang lebih fokus pada sekelompok _boyband_ yang sedang menari dalam laptopnya. Padahal niat Jimin kemari kan mau bermanja ria dengan kekasihnya ini. Dia lelah setelah seharian belajar—menguras pikiran dan tenaga. Tiba-tiba Yoongi menghentikan video itu dan menoleh dengan riang kearah Jimin.

"Jimin, aku punya sesuatu, kau harus melihatnya." Jimin mengangguk antusias, menunggu Yoongi menuliskan kata kunci dalam pencarian di mesin pencari. Setelah mendapatkannya Yoongi langsung memekik heboh.

"Aku punya satu lagi _idol_ yang aku sukai. Kang Insoo dari _MyName_."

"Hah,"

Yoongi dengan aktif mencari video dari boyband itu dan menunjukkannya pada Jimin. "Lihat! Ini yang namanya Insoo. Wuah, dia menari sangat keren!" Jimin hanya mendengus sebagai respon. Lihat, kekasihnya mulai bertingkah lagi.

"Aku menari lebih keren dari Insoo-Insoo itu," bantah Jimin tidak mau kalah. Yoongi ini kekasihnya kan, kenapa ia malah memuja pria lain! Didepannya pula! Panas nih!

"Yang benar?! Aku belum pernah melihatmu menari."

Rahang Jimin sukses membuka lebar, Yoongi tidak bercanda kan mengatakan hal itu. "Serius _hyung_! Kau belum pernah melihatku menari? Sebenarnya apa sih yang kaulakukan disekolah. Aku sudah sering menari dalam pentas seni maupun lomba-lomba."

"Aku malas menonton acara begituan."

Ya Tuhan! Buang Jimin ke rawa-rawa sekarang. Gemas sekali Jimin dengan Yoongi. Memang sih Jimin tahu kalau Yoongi itu orangnya cuek, tapi ia tidak menyangka cueknya Yoongi hingga seperti ini. Siswa-siswi disekolahnya bahkan menyukai Jimin ketika ia menari, tetapi kenapa kekasihnya sendiri malah tidak pernah melihatnya menari. Ini sungguh ironis.

Yoongi masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri mengabaikan Jimin yang sudah kebakaran jenggot melihatnya. Akhirnya ia puny aide untuk mengambil alih perhatian Yoongi dari lelaki sialan bernama Insoo yang bahkan Jimin tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Hyung, kau mau melihat aku menari tidak?"

Yoongi terlihat berpikir, "Aku menari lebih keren dari Insoo. Dan kau boleh menilai setelah melihatku menari. Siapa yang lebih keren, aku atau Insoo. Bagaimana?"

"Hemm, baiklah. Tapi kalau tarianmu tidak keren, kau harus membelikanku… _ice cream cake_. Bagaimana?"

Nah, begini kalau berurusan dengan Yoongi. Harus ada sesuatu yang dibayar.

"Baiklah,"

Setelahnya Yoongi memfokuskan diri pada Jimin yang berdiri ditengah kamarnya. Jimin kemudian menyalakan sebuah lagu dan memposisikan dirinya. Intro dimulai dan Jimin mulai menari. Yang Yoongi lihat, gerakan Jimin memang luwes dan menarik, tapi belum sekeren Insoo menari. Jimin masih menggerakan badannya mengikuti lagu dan matanya yang hanya terfokus pada Yoongi.

"Tariannya biasa saja," gumam Yoongi yang melihat belum ada sesuatu yang menarik dalam tarian Jimin. Tapi pemuda didepannya masih tetap menari.

_Shiranai uchi shiranai-fu ni nari tanoshi-sona girl_

_Imada muchu imadani cute mabushii mamana girl_

_Shiranai uchi shiranai-fu ni nari tanoshi-sona girl_

_Kagayu yona girl, oh baby I _

Dan sekarang rahang Yoongi yang sukses terbuka lebar.

Bagaimana tidak, tadi itu tarian Jimin sungguh… menggoda. Pinggul yang digoyangkan ke kanan dan kiri, lalu keatas dan bawah kemudian berputar. Masih dengan pinggul yang digoyangkan. Yoongi sampai menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dan ia menyesal baru melihat tarian Jimin yang, seperti itulah pokoknya.

"Bagimana _hyung_?" Jimin mendekat dengan wajah yang berseri. Ia melihat bagaimana Yoongi yang terpaku pada tariannya. Haha, sepertinya ia sukses.

Yoongi tersadar dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, malu sekali dia. Pipinya memanas dan detakan jantungnya tidak stabil. Kalau tahu Jimin akan menari seperti itu, ia tidak mau menyetujui permintaan dari Jimin.

"Sana ah, jauh-jauh." Yoongi mendorong dada Jimin yang mendekat. Ia tidak mau pacarnya tahu kalau ia merona setelah melihatnya menari. Jimin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Yoongi yang sedang malu-malu.

"Jadi kerenan siapa _hyung_? Aku atau Insoo."

"Je-jelas Insoo! Tadi itu, kau menari apa sih?"

Jimin tertawa lagi, _hyung_-nya ini sekarang salah tingkah. Ugh, menggemaskan. "Itu lagu dari Bangtan Sonyeondan. Keren kan hyung."

"Bangtan Sonyeondan? Aku baru dengar."

"Makanya _hyung_ jangan basket mulu. Sekali-kali lihat video musik, siapa tahu jadi suka."

Yoongi langsung mencari informasi dari boyband yang disebutkan Jimin tadi. Dan seperti yang sebelumnya, Yoongi mulai ber-fangi, ehm maksudnya, berfanboy-ing dengan heboh tanpa mempedulikan Jimin yang sudah merajuk lagi.

"KYAAA! Ternyata Bangtan Sonyeondan lebih keren. Ah, tidak. Tapi paling keren!"

"Duh nyesel aku kasih tahu ke Yoongi _hyung_. Dicuekin lagi deh."

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menulis ini ditengah kerjaan dan rasa kangenku sama kalian semuaaaa… *peluk semuanya*

Ini curi-curi waktu loh, jadi maaf kalo masih ada yang salah. Gimana yang abis UN? Main-mainlah kerumah kak nara, siapa tahu bisa bantuin nyuci, ngepel, gosok, masak, bersihin kamar mandi…. Serius nih. Hahahaha,

Oiya, aku masih suka kesel sama Chimin kalo ngeliat video I like it pt 2. Menggoda sih!


	11. Lunch

Dibawah hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Oneshot | boys love | Ficlet

.

.

.

.

.

Another story from naranari

.

.

.

.

**I own this story!**

**Jika kalian tertarik dengan cerita saya, hubungi saya**

**Jangan jadi seorang plagiat**

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.25, tapi Yoongi masih tertahan dihalte bus tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kemarin kekasih bocahnya Park Jimin berjanji akan mengajak makan siang bersama direstoran langganan mereka berdua. Mengingatnya membuat Yoongi senang, sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak terakhir kali mereka berkencan. Ini dikarenakan kesibukan Jimin yang sudah mendekati ujian sekolah. Kekasihnya itu jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah dan perpustakaan umum.

Kebiasaan sekali Park Jimin ini yang selalu membuat Yoongi menunggu, memangnya enak kalau disuruh menunggu, hah. Pacarnya itu memang tidak peka sama sekali. Dasar lelaki! O-oh, Yoongi baru ingat, dia kan juga lelaki.

Sepuluh menit dari waktu sebelumnya sudah Yoongi menunggu. Sebenarnya Jimin sedang dimana sih, dengan siapa, dan lagi apa. Bikin Yoongi geregetan ingin gigit saja!

Lama menunggu akhirnya Yoongi memutuskan untuk langsung menuju restoran itu saja, sekalian nyemil dan numpang _wifi_ gratis; kan lumayan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah suara nyaring khas Jimin terdengar, memanggil namanya. Yoongi berhenti dan berbalik dengan malas, rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba muncul.

"Lama sekali sih!"

"Maaf _hyung_," kata Jimin dengan napas memburu. Yoongi buru-buru mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tasnya kemudian mulai mengelap wajah Jimin yang berkeringat. "Aku sampai kepanasan nih nungguin."

"Iya, iya. Maaf deh, habis tadi aku ada panggilan mendadak."

"Panggilan apa?" Yoongi membuang tisu itu ketempat sampah terdekat, "Panggilan alam." Jawab Jimin. Kening Yoongi mengkerut, "Maksudnya?" Jimin mendekat dan membisikan Yoongi, setelahnya wajah Yoongi menunjukkan bahwa ia terganggu.

"Dasar jorok!" teriak Yoongi sambil memukul perut Jimin dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Sedangkan Jimin masih tertawa bahagia.

"_Hyung_, tunggu dong."

.

.

.

.

Jimin menuangkan saus ke atas mangkuk kecil juga mayonesnya. Dia menata semua makanan yang ada, memotong _lasagna_ gulung dan menambahkan sedikit saus tomat pada spageti. Sedangkan Yoongi disampingnya hanya duduk diam dan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari layar ponsel. Rupanya dia masih ngambek sama Jimin.

"Nah sudah selesai, _hyung_. Ayo dimakan."

Yoongi langsung mengambil garpu dan mengambil potongan _lasagna_. Jimin hanya menatapanya tidak percaya, bahkan setelah semua yang sudah Jimin lakukan (mengajaknya makan _lasagna_ kesukaan Yoongi dan menyiapkannya) kekasihnya itu masih saja marah.

Jimin menggulung spagetinya membawanya kedalam mulut namun dengan mata yang tetap memerhatikan Yoongi. Pria manis itu bahkan tidak lepas dari ponsel, Jimin jadi merasa sedang makan sendirian. Spagetinya keburu dingin karena Jimin sudah tidak lagi berniat memakannya.

Harus dengan cara apa agar Yoongi-nya tidak ngambek lagi?

Lalu Jimin melihat Yoongi yang kesusahan mengambil potongan lasagna karena tangannya memegang ponsel. Dia berinisiatif mengambil garpu Yoongi, "Biar kusuapi ya _hyung_."

Yoongi hanya bergumam dan membiarkan Jimin mulai menyuapinya. Kadang-kadang Yoongi merasa Jimin sedang bermodus, dia sengaja mengelap bibir Yoongi yang bahkan Yoongi tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana. Biarkanlah, Jimin sering _kok_ modus dengannya.

Jimin menghela napasnya merasa sangat-sangat bosan, tentu saja karena Yoongi yang cuek padanya. Ugh, geregetan Jimin jadinya. Lalu mata Jimin melihat kening bercahaya milik Yoongi, salah satu bagian dari tubuh Yoongi yang membuatnya jatuh hati. Yang setiap saat ingin sekali Jimin menaruh bibirnya diatasnya.

Dan sebuah ide muncul.

Dengan cara ini pasti Yoongi tidak akan ngembek lagi. Jimin yakin itu.

Yoongi menerima suapan dari Jimin, dia membuka mulutnya dan memakan _lasagna_ itu. Matanya masih menatap layar ponsel tanpa menengok sedikit pun pada Jimin. Suapan selanjutnya Jimin agak bermain dengannya; dia sengaja menjauhkan tangannya ketika Yoongi sudah siap membuka mulutnya. Yoongi menggerutu sebal, Jimin tertawa senang. Dan selanjutnya Yoongi benar-benar dibuat tercenang olehnya; Jimin kembali menjauhkan tangannya saat dia akan menerima suapan. Kepala Yoongi tanpa sadar mengikuti tangan Jimin yang menjauh, lalu secara sangat sadar Yoongi merasakan kalau keningnya dikecup oleh Jimin.

Ugh, tadi Jimin mencium keningnya?

Jimin modus lagi _nih_ ceritanya?!

"Jimin!" Yoongi merengek sebal. Merasa malu karena sudah digoda oleh pacarnya. Sedangkan Jimin masih saja tertawa, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus puncak kepala Yoongi. Menimbulkan semburat merah muda lucu dipipinya.

Tuh kan benar. Yoongi pasti tidak akan ngambek lagi. Pacarnya bisa diluluhkan dengan hal-hal manis. Dan Jimin bisa sekalian mencuri satu ciuman dikeningnya.

"Makanya _hyung_ jangan cemberut mulu. Masih untung keningnya yang aku cium, kalau bibirnya bagaimana?"

"Argh, itu sih kau yang kepengen."

FIN

.

.

.

.

Aku berencana mau menamatkan shortfict ini, benar-benar tamat. Mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi, ya?

Ini terinspirasi. Beneran deh xD

Dan makasih buat yang udah repot-repot bawain lasagna. Tau aja kaki aku lagi sakit :p


	12. Midnight

Dibawah hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Oneshot | boys love | Ficlet

.

.

.

.

.

Another story from naranari

.

.

.

.

**I own this story!**

**Jangan jadi seorang plagiat**

.

.

.

.

Hujan di musim panas memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Udara yang sudah lembab akan semakin lembab, membuat kulit jadi lengket. Memang sih hawanya jadi segar tapi tetap saja Yoongi tidak menyukainya. Dan musim panas kali ini dia sudah beberapa kali terjebak di tengah hujan yang deras.

Aktifitasnya yang sudah berkurang karena sudah tidak bersekolah lagi ditambah hujan yang terus mengguyur membuat Yoongi bosan setengah mati. Dia jadi tidak bisa pergi ke lapangan depan rumahnya untuk bermain basket. Juga tidak bisa membeli ddokbokki kesukaannya. Pokoknya semua jadwalnya berantakan gara-gara hujan yang turun.

"Bosen ah di rumah terus."

Ini sudah yang ketujuh kali Yoongi membolak-balikan badannya di atas ranjang. Seprainya sudah berantakan. Sementara hujan masih turun diluar sana, Yoongi beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju meja belajarnya. Di sana ada sebuah rubik milik Jimin yang tertinggal di kamarnya. Yoongi mengambil rubik itu dan memutarnya ditangan. Dia tidak bisa bermain rubik sebenarnya tapi selalu penasaran kalau Jimin sudah memainkannya.

Uh, Jimin ya. Pacarnya yang sekarang sudah sibuk karena mau mengikuti ujian nasional. Sudah seminggu sepertinya Yoongi belum bertemu kembali dengan Jimin. Kangennya tuh sudah maksimal banget. Mana paket internet Yoongi habis pula, jadilah dia tidak bisa BBM-an sama Jimin.

"Jimin mah kalau tidak dihubungin duluan gak bakal ngehubungin. Kesel deh,"

Yoongi melempar rubik Jimin ke atas meja, lalu dia kembali ke ranjang. Mau tidur siang tapi Yoongi belum mengantuk sama sekali. Duh, hari ini dia serba salah banget deh kayak judul lagu.

Ibu Yoongi kemudian masuk ke dalam dengan membawa segelas coklat panas. "Kenapa sih anaknya ibu yang paling putih ini?" Yoongi bangun dan menerima gelas dari ibunya. "Bosen bu di rumah terus. Mau jalan tapi hujan."

Ibu Yoongi tertawa pelan, "Lagian ibu suruh masuk universitas enggak mau. Maunya bareng Jimin."

"Hehehe," Yoongi hanya terkekeh. Setelah susunya habis, ibu Yoongi kembali ke dapur dan Yoongi mengikutinya dari belakang. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan biasanya ibunya akan memasak untuk makan malam. Daripada tidak punya kerjaan lebih baik Yoongi membantu ibunya di dapur, kan.

Tapi yang dimaksud membantu ibu versi Yoongi adalah; melihat ibunya memasak dari meja makan. Sesekali Yoongi juga bertanya tentang bumbu atau sayuran yang sedang ibunya iris. "Katanya mau bantuin, kok malah duduk saja."

"Aku bantuin doa, Bu."

"Terserah."

Lalu dering telpon ponsel Yoongi terdengar. Dia merogoh kantung celananya. Ada Jimin yang memanggilnya, Yoongi beranjak ke ruang tengah dan mengangkat panggilan Jimin. "Halo Jimin. Kemana saja sih baru nelpon!"

"Maaf hyung~ aku baru punya pulsa, hehehe. Hyung juga tumben gak BBM lagi."

"Malas ih,"

"Hyung, aku kangen. Pake banget."

Ugh, Yoongi butuh sesuatu untuk dia gigit. Dari kata-kata dan nada bicaranya Jimin, Yoongi merasa gemas sekali. Kalau Jimin ada di depannya saat ini, sudah pasti Yoongi akan gigit Jimin saat itu juga.

"Gombal mulu ah. Nanti aku telepon lagi, ya. Sampai jumpa."

"_Bye_~ pacarku yang manis."

Yoongi menutup teleponnya dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang mengulum senyum. Kalau sudah begini _mood_nya bisa naik drastis. Park Jimin, pacarnya yang bodoh itu selalu bisa membuatnya tersipu, walau kadang gombalannya kurang mutu. Tapi tetap saja, Jimin adalah cintanya yang cuma satu.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata malamnya Yoongi tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sama sekali. Dia sudah coba mengsms Jimin. Tapi pacarnya bilang dia masih belajar. Yoongi hanya berbaring semalaman dikasur. Udara cukup dingin karena siang tadi hujan turun deras sekali. Akhirnya Yoongi membuka laptopnya. Menyalakan jaringan _WiFi_ dan memulai aktifitasnya didunia maya.

"Aku mau nonton _Superman Retuns_, ah. Mau liat si triplet!"

Karena keasikan menonton Yoongi sampai tidak sadar kalau ini sudah lewat dari tengah malam. Rumahnya mulai sepi dan gelap, ditambah hawa dingin yang menusuk menambah suasana suram kamarnya. Yoongi jadi ingat saat Jimin menginap di rumahnya dan Pak Jang bercerita tentang rumahnya yang berhantu. Sekarang Yoongi jadi takut sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi nyaring dan Yoongi benar-benar dibuat terkejut oleh si penelepon. Park Jimin, pacarnya yang—katanya—keren. "Kau mengangetkanku bodoh!"

"Loh, kenapa baru ditelepon sudah diomelin sih, hyung."

"Aku kaget karena kau meneleponku!"

"Iya deh maaf~"

Yoongi mengganti posisi berbaringnya menjadi terlentang. Ponselnya dia taruh ditelinga kanannya. "Hyung, tumben belum tidur?"

"Hu'um. Aku bosan di rumah jadi terkena insomnia deh."

"Bilang saja kalau kangen sama aku. Iya kan?"

"Park Jimin, percaya diri sekali."

"Mau aku nyanyiin biar bisa tidur?"

"Nyanyi terus bisanya,"

"Hemm, yang lain deh kalau begitu."

"Apa?"

Sepuluh detik mereka terdiam. Yoongi masih menunggu Jimin untuk bersuara lagi.

"Hyung, kakimu kenapa?"

Yoongi menyerngit, "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Bisa jalan tidak?"

"Bisa,"

"Ya sudah kapan?"

"Park Jimin! Asdfghjkl!"

Jimin disebrang telpon sana tertawa girang, padahal Yoongi di sini sudah memerah karena gombalan tidak mutunya yang sialnya membuat dia merona.

"Hyung, untung mimpi itu gratis ya."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau bayar?"

"Aku bisa mendadak miskin karena setiap malam mimpiin hyung terus."

"Jimin!"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa bikin nasi goreng kimchi nih,"

"Hah, masa nasi goreng saja tidak bisa bikin?"

"Tapi kalau bikin hyung bahagia sih aku jagonya."

"Uuh~ Park Jimin~"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, main tebak-tebakan yuk."

Sebenarnya Yoongi sudah malas meladeni Jimin dan gombalan tidak mutunya itu. Tapi dia merasa sedikit terhibur oleh Jimin.

"Ayo, apa?"

"Hyung jawab ssetiap ucapanku, ya"

"Oke!"

"Tok! Tok!"

"Siapa?"

"_Marry_,"

"_Marry_ siapa?"

"_Marry you_!"

Dan malam ini jadi malam paling panjang untuk Yoongi. Dtemani dengan Jimin dan segudang gombalan andalannya yang tidak pernah habis.

The end

.

.

.


	13. Ending

**Dibawah hujan | Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Boy's Love | Oneshot | Ficlet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another oneshot from naranari. Check this out. Enjoy the story

.

.

.

.

Untuk ceritaku yang belum selesai aku harap kalian ga nunggu ya karena kasihan kalau ditungguin tapi ga update-update :"D

Tapi nanti giliran update jangan sampe pada lupa sama aku dan ceritaku ya :"D

Ini aku kasih persembahan spesial (cielah) dari Jimin dan Yoongi.

Sampai jumpa lagi kawan-kawan

luvja

.

.

.

.

…

Jimin membuka kotak pos yang berada di atas pagar rumahnya setelah melihat ada tukang pos yang datang. Jarang sekali keluarga Park ini mendapatkan kiriman surat karena biasanya mereka akan mendapatkan _email_. Keadaan rumah Jimin masih sepi karena sebagian penghuni rumah masih mendengkur di atas ranjang mereka. Hanya Jimin yang sudah membuka mata bahkan ketika matahari belum menampakkan dirinya.

Belum pernah Jimin merasa sangat heboh seperti ini. Dia rela bangun pagi dihari libur hanya untuk menerima surat. Dengan senyum sumringah Jimin membawa surat itu ke dalam. Jimin sangat tidak sabar ingin membaca isinya. Dia langsung membuka amplop suratnya yang berwarna coklat dengan merobeknya.

Matanya berjalan dari kiri ke kanan membaca tiap huruf. Bibirnya bergumam kecil seiring dengan tulisan yang dia baca. Dan matanya langsung membelalak lebar saat tulisan LULUS ditulis besar-besar ditengah halaman surat.

"Yeay! Aku lulus! Wohoo!"

Jimin mengepalkan tangan ke udara dan dia melompat bahagia. Dirinya dinyatakan lulus dari sekolahnya setelah berhasil melewati ujian yang membuat kepalanya pusing tujuh keliling. "Ibu! Ayah! Bangun! Lihat, anakmu yang keren ini lulus sekolah!"

"Jimin berisik!"

Ibunya sudah lebih dulu turun ke bawah setelah mendengar teriakan yang memekakan telinga. Dan mendapati Jimin yang sedang menari tidak jelas ditengah ruangan malah membuat ibunya semakin pening.

"Jangan joget seperti itu, kau bisa disangka kesurupan."

Jimin menghampiri ibunya sambil mengacungkan surat tadi. "Lihat bu, aku lulus!"

"Ibu dengar tadi,"

"Hebat kan aku."

Ibunya membaca isi surat itu lalu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala anaknya. "Hebat juga kau bisa lulus." Mendengar itu wajah Jimin jadi cemberut. Apa ibunya tidak senang kalau dia bisa lulus? Ibu seperti apa ibunya Jimin ini?

"Seperti janji ibu dan ayah, saat kau lulus kami akan mengadakan…"

"Tidak, bu."

"Hah?!"

"Aku tidak mau pesta perayaan kelulusan."

"Lalu kau mau meminta apa?"

"Aku mau…"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengerang kesal karena tidur cantiknya diganggu oleh suara dering ponsel yang berbunyi. Siapapun tahu kalau makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling seksi—ekhem, manis ini paling benci kalau tidurnya diganggu. Itu sama saja menganggu macan betina yang sedang istirahat. Oke, Yoongi bingung kenapa perumpaan dirinya ini malah seperti wanita.

Dia menjulurkan tangannya kesamping dan menemukan ponselnya. Matanya menyipit lucu membaca nama si penelepon. _Pacarnya Yoongi_. Oh, itu si Jimin. Dengan malas dia menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Hemm,"

"Pagi cantik. Gimana sudah mimpiin aku belum? Kalau belum tidur lagi sana."

"Ya sudah aku tidur lagi, ya."

"Eh, jangan hyung. Aku kan baru saja menelepon."

"Ngapain sih nelepon pagi-pagi? Tumben punya pulsa,"

"Hyung bisa saja bikin aku malu."

"Ergh, sinting."

Yoongi hampir saja memantikan sambungannya tapi suara cempreng Jimin disebrang sana meminta untuk tidak dimatikan. "Apa lagi! Aku masih ngantuk, nih."

"Yoongi hyung, aku lulus!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku,"

"Yang nanya."

.

.

Yoongi sudah mandi dan wangi sekarang. Setelah tadi menertawakan Jimin habis-habisan ditelepon dan mengucapkan selamat karena kekasih bocahnya itu sudah lulus sekolah. Sekarang dia ada janji dengan Jimin. Janji makan malam. Kalau kata Jimin, _candlelight dinner_.

Sok inggris.

Setelah semuanya siap, Yoongi segera turun ke bawah. Dia bertemu kakak laki-lakinya yang baru saja pulang dari bulan madu. Maklum, pengantin baru. Masih wangi.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu dengan Jimin."

"Heem, hati-hati di jalan ya."

Yoongi juga berpamitan dengan kakak iparnya. Lalu dia segera menuju halte bus di depan. Jimin bilang Yoongi harus datang sendiri ke tempat yang sudah mereka janjikan. Katanya sih biar surprise, jadilah Yoongi mengikuti apa yang kekasihnya minta. Sekali-kali tidak apa kan Yoongi yang mengalah. Lagipula hari ini pasti hari terbahagia Jimin. Jadi Yoongi tidak ingin merusaknya.

Tigapuluh lima menit kemudian Yoongi sudah sampai di tempat mereka. Ternyata itu adalah halaman belakang sekolah mereka yang jarang dilewati. Yoongi saja baru tahu tempat ini. Dia tidak melihat ada Jimin di sana, kepalanya terjulur mencari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Ish, mana tuh bocah. Katanya janji jam empat tapi dia yang telat."

Lalu dia melihat ada sebuah bendera kecil berwarna _pink_. Yoongi menyipitkan matanya kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah bendera itu. Ternyata ada tulisan _would_ di atas benderanya. Yoongi jadi mikir keras, bukan untuk mengetahui apa yang dimaksud oleh si pengirim bendera. Tapi lebih pada arti dari kata _would_ itu sendiri. Maklum saja, Yoongi itu agak alergi sama yang berbau inggris meski sekarang dia sudah agak sedikit lancar berbicara bahasa inggris.

"Pakai _google translate_ deh," Yoongi mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai mengartikan kata itu melalui mesin penerjemah. Untung ponselnya pintar, jadi dia tidak harus berpusing-pusing ria memikirkan artinya. Dia manggut-manggut setelahnya kemudian kembali berjalan.

Oh, Yoongi baru menyadari ada seutas benang berwarna merah yang terikat diujung kayu bendera itu. setelah diteliti lagi ternyata benangnya masih menyambung panjang. Akhirnya Yoongi mengikuti kemana benang itu terurai.

.

.

.

Yoongi melewati jalan setapak dari belakang sekolahnya menuju sebuah kolam air pancur kecil. Ada bendera _pink_ lagi disana. Yoongi jadi berpikir kenapa dirinya selalu menemukan benda-benda berwarna khas anak gadis tersebut.

Kali ini tulisan diatas benderanya berbunyi _you_. Nah, kalau ini Yoongi tahu artinya. Dan benang merah masih tersambung di sana. Yoongi sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan ini semua dan semakin tidak mengerti lagi karena dia mau saja mengikuti benang ini dan juga bendera-bendera ini.

"Jimin benar-benar belum datang, ya?!"

Yoongi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya. Masih dengan ditemani oleh benang merah tersebut. Tak lama Yoongi telah sampai pada gerbang sebuah gereja. Mulut Yoongi menganga karena di atas gerbang tersebut ada balon-balon berbetuk huruf M-A-R-R-Y. Yoongi mengerjap sekali, dia membawa bendera-bendera yang sebelumnya telah ia temukan. Lalu menyusun kata-kata tersebut. _Would you marry_. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri, merasa sangat terkejut dengan semua hal ini. Tapi siapa orang yang sudah membuat ini semua?

Kemudian ada seorang anak kecil perempuan yang memakai dress berwarna putih dan membawa sebuket bunga mendekat pada Yoongi. Dia berdiri di depan Yoongi dan menyerahkan buket bunga tersebut. Yoongi yang masih tidak mengerti, menerima buket bunga dari tangan si anak kecil.

"_Oppa_, temuilah pangeranmu di dalam."

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengelus rambut halus anak itu. Dia segera menuju ke dalam gereja. Ketika membuka gerbangnya, dia melihat banyak sekali balon-balon berwarna _pink_ dan putih. Juga rangkaian bunga-bunga yang Yoongi tidak tahu namanya. Jalan setapak menuju pintu gereja juga digelar karpet merah.

_Persis seperti resepsi pernikahan asli_.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan ternyata keluarga Jimin dan keluarganya, teman-temannya juga teman-teman Jimin ada di sana, meski tidak semuanya. Yoongi merasa gugup, malu sekaligus terharu. Apa Jimin yang sudah menyiapkan ini semua? Lalu ibu Jimin datang menghampiri. Dia memeluk Yoongi dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Aku merestui kalian berdua, sayang. Berbahagialah."

Yoongi ingin menangis tapi rasanya itu akan merusak suasana bahagia seperti ini. Maka dari itu Yoongi sekeras tenaga menahan air matanya. Perlahan Yoongi mulai berjalan menuju pintu gereja. Langkahnya sangat pelan dan gugup. Apa yang harus dia lakukan jika sudah sampai dalam?

Pintu gereja kemudian terbuka, menampilkan sosok Jimin yang sedang berdiri di tengah. Menggenggam sebuah kertas bertuliskan _me_. Mereka bertemu tatap dan tersenyum, Jimin datang menghampiri Yoongi yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Jimin, ini…"

"Hyung, _would you marry me_?"

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi seraya berlutut di depannya. Sikapnya sangat _gentle_ sekali, berbeda dengan kesehariannya. Bibir Yoongi bergetar dan dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dengan senyuman manis Yoongi mengangguk. Jimin segera berdiri dan mencium bibir Yoongi. Lalu dia menyematkan cincin perak yang simple dan manis ke jari Yoongi.

"Nah, kalau begini kan kau semakin cantik hyung. Karena cuma aku yang bisa miliki hyung seutuhnya."

Yoongi cemberut meski wajahnya menampilkan rona merah muda samar. Jimin terkekeh gemas dan bersiap ingin mencium Yoongi lagi. Tapi tangan Yoongi malah menahan wajah Jimin. "Dasar bocah! Baru juga lulus sekolah sudah berani melamar anak orang? Emang yakin bakal bisa bahagiain?"

"Ugh, _hyung_ tangannya minggir dulu dari wajahku."

Yoongi menyingkirkan tangannya. Dia menatap gemas pada Jimin dan siap meninjunya. "Aku kan cinta mati sama _hyung_. Aku tidak mau Yoongi _hyung_ dimiliki sama yang lain makanya _hyung_ cepat-cepat aku lamar. Dan soal ke depannya _hyung_ tidak usah merasa khawatir. Karena aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk dapat mewujudkan impianku dan membahagiakanmu, _hyung_. Lagipula kau sudah menerima lamaranku, jadi kau tidak bisa membatalkannya lagi."

"Ish, dasar sinting!"

"Tapi cinta kan~"

"Iya, iya cinta!"

Jimin tertawa bahagia dan memeluk Yoongi. Membawa tubuh kekasihnya ke udara dan memutarnya. Yoongi juga ikut tertawa bahagia. Ternyata Jimin tidak seperti bocah-bocah yang lainnya. Dia akan menjadi dewasa pada keadaan tertentu. Jimin yang selalu ada saat Yoongi butuh. Jimin yang selalu siap menjadi pelampiasan jika Yoongi dalam keadaan mood yang paling buruk. Jimin yang selalu menggombalinya.

Dan Jimin yang selalu mencintainya dalam keadaan apapun. Tidak pernah menyerah untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Hingga akhirnya cintanya membawa pada jodohnya. Jimin sangat yakin dengan takdirnya bersama Yoongi. Dan dia yakin ini merupakan awal dari perjalanan cintanya.

The 'real' end

.

.

.

.

.

Nah kalo emang udah jodoh, halalin aja buruan. Daripada ditikung yang lain. Hahahaha.

Jimin juga nih, halalin aja Yoongi daripada ditikung gue kan ya /kaga/

Oke. Selesai dengan happy ending. JANGAN MINTA SEKUEL.

Udah aku peringatin dari awal hahahaha

Sampai jumpa di cerita-cerita Yoongi- Jimin selanjutnya.

Saranghaeyo~~


	14. Dream

**Jimin. Yoongi | Romance | Boy's Love | Oneshot | Ficlet**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another oneshot from naranari.

.

.

.

.

Ada yang masih ingat sama kumpulan cerita geli (?) minyoon ini?

Aku kasih episod spesial lagi buat kalian

Check this out

.

.

.

Yoongi belum tahu kalau disini ada musim hujan sebelumnya. Maksudnya, sudah lima hari ini kota Seoul di guyur hujan terus-menerus hingga di beberapa tempat dikabarkan banjir. Dan kalau melihat hujan, Yoongi jadi teringat dengan pacarnya. Park Jimin yang katanya keren itu, sudah dua tahun ini menemani dirinya melewati musim hujan.

Entah benar atau tidak, Yoongi pernah membaca sebuah artikel kalau hujan memiliki suatu zat yang bisa menghipnotis manusia untuk bernostalgia pada kenangan lalu. Yoongi tidak pernah terbawa perasaan kalau hujan turun, hanya saja Jimin yang selalu _nyangkut_ dalam pikiran Yoongi. Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu selalu punya cara untukYoongi semakin mencintainya.

Seperti saat Yoongi sakit beberapa waktu lalu. Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah absen untuk menjaganya. Dia yang selalu mengingatkan Yoongi untuk minum obat dan dia yang mau saja direpotkan oleh Yoongi. Tanpa mengeluh sekali pun. Semua yang Jimin lakukan itu tulus untuk kekasihnya tersayang.

Ketika Jimin selalu meminta izinnya jika akan pergi sendiri. Tidak mau Yoongi mencarinya dan mencemaskannya. Tentang Jimin yang selalu memberi kabar padanya sesibuk apa pun. Yoongi merasa dia sangat istimewa bagi Jimin.

Ngomong-ngomong.

Ketika Jimin melamarnya pada saat kelulusan dia, Yoongi menjawab iya tapi tidak mau menikah segera. Masa mudanya masih panjang dan dia ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya dulu. Tidak masalah bagi Yoongi diusianya yang masih muda sudah memiliki calon suami. Hem, kedengarannya boleh juga.

Suara rintikan air yang jatuh dari atap rumahnya menyadarkan Yoongi. Oh, yang benar saja, apa dia baru saja melamun? Melamunkan masa lalu saat dia dan Jimin masih menjadi anak sekolah? Hujan memang _pas_ untuk bernostalgia.

Yoongi beranjak ke ranjangnya dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas kasur. Mendial nomor yang sangat dihafalnya. Pada dering kedua panggilan Yoongi dijawab.

"_Park Jimin's Yoongi here_~"

Yoongi menyerngit tidak suka, "Apaan sih,"

"Ada apa kekasih manisku, hem?"

Yoongi hanya memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Jimin selalu seperti itu, dia _sudah sangat sering sekali_ mendengar panggilan menggelikan dari kekasihnya. "Hentikan Jimin. Jangan _alay._" Jimin disana hanya memberengut tapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali tersenyum. "Hyung, sudah tidak hujan berarti hari ini jadi ya?"

Yoongi mendongak, awan hitam perlahan menghilang. Walau tetes-tetes hujan masih tersisa. "Yup. Jangan sampai telat ya Jimin."

"Siap _princess_."

"Sial-"

_Tuut tuut_.

.

.

.

Dan malam itu, dibawah langit yang berbintang dan udara segar sehabis hujan. Ada Yoongi dan Jimin yang sedang sibuk membuat tenda untuk mereka. Ini ide dari Jimin sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali berkemah dengan Yoongi di gunung. Tapi Yoongi berpikir, ini sudah masuk musim hujan. Tidak seru kalau berkemah di gunung yang udaranya sudah dingin ditambah dengan hujan. Yoongi tidak suka kedinginan. Padahal Jimin berdalih dia akan selalu _menghangatkan_ Yoongi.

Hem, bisa saja Jimin.

Mereka akhirnya tetap berkemah tapi di halaman belakang rumah Yoongi. Jadi jika Yoongi kedinginan atau lapar dia bisa masuk ke dalam rumah. Jimin sih iya-iya saja, demi keinginan sang kekasih.

"Yoongi hyung, tendanya hampir jadi nih," Yoongi yang sedang duduk santai dikursi panjang sambil minum teh hangat hanya mengangguk. Dia melihat Jimin yang susah payah membangun tenda kemah sendirian. Tadinya berdua dengan Yoongi, tapi sang _princess_ lelah katanya, jadi Jimin bersedia mendirikan tenda sendirian.

Bukan Yoongi yang kejam atau Jimin yang masokis; mereka memang seperti itu. Dan keduanya sama-sama tulus jadi tidak ada masalah. Selagi Jimin masih sibuk dengan tendanya, Yoongi menyiapkan segelas teh hangat untuk Jimin. Juga menata kukis buatan ibunya diatas piring. Kemudian Jimin datang dengan kening penuh keringat. Yoongi memberikannya setumpuk tisu pada Jimin. "Lap keringatnya, dan ini teh buatmu."

Jimin tersenyum dan menyambut cangkir dari tangan Yoongi, "Terima kasih Yoongi hyung." Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam tenda yang sudah berdiri. Menyalakan lagu _jazz_ yang terdengar nyaman di telinga. Yoongi sengaja membiarkan tendanya terbuka agar dia bisa melihat bintang dilangit.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi. Jimin berdehem untuk menjawab. Dia tiduran di belakang Yoongi, menikmati wajah Yoongi yang bersinar. "Aku punya rahasia yang akan kubagi hanya padamu." Jimin tertarik, rahasia Yoongi yang hanya dibagi padanya. Lihat, betapa istimewanya dia untuk Yoongi.

"Apa itu, hyung?" tanya Jimin. Dia berbaring miring dan tangannya memeluk perut Yoongi. Saat tangan Jimin menyentuh perutnya, Yoongi sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian dia mulai rileks lagi. "Aku punya mimpi pergi ke angkasa," katanya dengan tangan yang mengusap lengan Jimin diperutnya. "Sepertinya melihat bumi dari angkasa itu keren. Aku selalu penasaran dengan apa saja yang ada diangkasa. Kau tahu alien? Aku penasaran dengan mereka, ada atau tidak."

Jimin tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Bukankah Kim Taehyung termasuk alien?"

"Ish, bukan alien macam dia maksudnya. Taehyung terlalu tampan untuk menjadi alien."

Jimin merasa tidak suka Yoongi mengatakan Taehyung itu tampan. Karna yang tampan itu hanya dirinya. "Alien bagiku hanya mitos."

"Lalu aku ingin tahu seberapa jauh galaksi bima sakti itu. Yang kudengar galaksi kita adalah yang paling besar!"

"Benar."

"Lalu aku ingin melihat _Venus_ yang katanya cantik, _Saturnus_ yang mempunyai cincin. Oh, _Pluto _yang katanya sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Hyung, kalau _Pluto_ sudah tidak terlihat kenapa kau masih penasaran?"

"Ya! Suka-suka aku dong. Yang penasaran dan ingin melihat kan aku!"

Kalau _princess_ sudah berkata demikian, maka Jimin hanya bisa menjawab iya dengan pasrah.

"Kenapa hyung penasaran sekali dengan angkasa?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, "Hanya ingin saja."

Kadang Jimin merasa Yoongi ini bukan manusia, bukan juga malaikat. Dia unik dengan kepribadiannya yang seperti ini. Meski lebih sering mengomel dan menampilkan wajah juteknya, tapi Yoongi mempunyai _inner-beauty_ yang tidak banyak dimiliki orang lain.

Yoongi yang mempunyai segudang ide cemerlang dan kadang tidak masuk diakal. Bakat terpendamnya yang menakjubkan.

"Aku ingin kesana," katanya lagi sambil menatap langit. Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi. Bagaimana pun juga lelaki inilah yang membuatnya merasakan jatuh cinta hingga berkali-kali. Jimin belum pernah merasa secinta ini pada seseorang setelah kedua orangtuanya.

Kemudian Jimin bangun dan tangannya masih diperut Yoongi. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi. Menghirup aroma alami yang menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya; aroma yang selalu disukainya.

Yoongi menoleh sebentar saat Jimin _mengusel_ lehernya. Dia tersenyum dan tangannya mengelus wajah Jimin. "Bantu aku mewujudkan impianku, ya."

Jimin membenarkan posisinya, memeluk Yoongi dari belakang lalu menaruh kembali kepalanya di bahu Yoongi. "Pasti hyung. Apa pun untukmu." Yoongi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia semakin membawa tubuhnya merapat pada pelukan Jimin.

Di bawah langit penuh bintang itu, Yoongi memberitahukan keinginannya yang tersembunyi. Pada seseorang yang sudah memiliki seluruh hati dan jiwanya. Seseorang yang Yoongi yakini akan melakukan apa pun untuknya. Mencitainya dengan sepenuh hati. Seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi masa depan dan belahan jiwanya. Orang itu, Park Jimin

**The end**

.

.

.

OKE.

Dengan berat hati aku umumin; cerita ini sebagai _good bye story_ sebelum aku hiatus untuk waktu yang… tidak bisa ditentukan.

Sedih ya, sedih? Sedih dong. Harus sedih(?). Aku juga sedih tapi terpaksa harus hiatus. Percaya deh aku pasti bakal kangen berat sama kalian. Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah bantu aku buat baca semua fanfict aku yang kaya begini, maklum masih amatir belum bisa nyaingin kakak Ilana Tan dan kakak Orizuka (kejauhan banget ya mimpinya hiks)

Apalagi, aku bingung mau cuap-cuap gimana lagi. Pokoknya ya terus dukung fanfict MINYOON siapapun authornya. Tetap cintai MINYOON seperti kalian mencintai aku *huek* MINYOON harus tetap Berjaya di ffn bts ini.

LONG LAST MINYOON

Last, thank you and I love you *moah*

Good bye~

©naranari

Februari 2016


End file.
